A New Dream
by the-game-mrs-hudson-is-on
Summary: Kurt needs a new dream. Broadway was a let down.Now, at 23 years old, he is looking for inspiration. But what will happen when he sees a tiny shop for sale with an owner that had a very handsome son? Could this be more than just a shop?eventualklaine AU
1. A New Hope

**Summary: Kurt needs a new dream. Broadway was a let down and all he has left is his kitten, Toffee, after Rachel and Quinn got married. Now, at 23 years old, he is looking for inspiration. But what will happen when he sees a tiny shop for sale with an owner that had a very handsome son? Could this be more than just a shop? Could this be a love story too? eventual klaine! AU  
**

**Word Count: 2,468 (My longest yet!)  
**

**Rating: PG-13 (For now)  
**

**Chapter notes:I'm very, very sorry if I have copied anyones work. It was not intentional. Please don't beat me up. I haven't read anything like this yet so I thought I would try and write something a little different. Again I'm really sorry if you feel I've copied you. I always worry that I have. :D I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it too. Please leave a comment. :P**

If I was being totally honest, Broadway wasn't everything I thought it would be. Yes, its glamourous and it's an amazing feeling to be on the satge, but I think I overestimated myself. I dont doubt that my voice is very good, but the problem is that the producers can't seem to find a place for such a 'unique' voice in the broadway casting these days.

So that is why, I, Kurt Hummel am wandering the streets and avenues of Manhatten feeling like I need a new dream. Rachel moved out months ago when her and Quinn tied the knott and became wives.

I'm so happy for her but I can't help but feel that pang of jealousy that I get in my heart when I think about how much love they have for each other, and how much I want that. But anyway, I have decided to walk the streets in search of some kind of inspiration.

And thats when I saw it.

A tiny little building on the street corner. It was perfect for me. Why hadn't I thought about this before. There was a sign above the door that read: For Sale.

This was the perfect oppurtunity. I could turn my life around. With my interior design skills, I could transform this place. I have some money saved up. Why not.

I could see somebody in the tiny shop so I decided to inquire about what the price was and who else was offering to buy. I musn't get my hopes up too high though. Its probably too much.

I opened the door to the little shop and that little bell that was hanging above the door jingled and I felt my heart swell in my chest. The man infront of me turned around and looked at me, a suprised smile on his face. He was a middle adged man with square glasses. Fairly thin and quite tall but not out of proportion with blue eyes and short greying brown hair.

"Um, excuse me for just barging in but I couldn't help but notice this place is for sale? I was wondering how much it would be or if you have any other offers?" I asked, suddenly feeling nervous under this mans gaze.

"Oh good god, thank the lord somebody is actually interested! Whats your name young man?" he asked me, peering through his glasses and holding out his hand for me to shake. I accepted and answered.

"Kurt Hummel, sir. I am very interested indeed. I just hope its not too expensive for me." I stumbled to find the right words( I had always been nervous in situations like this).

"Well Kurt, I'm Andrew. Andrew Anderson. I dont think you need to worry about the price if I'm honest. But if you would like to join me and my son for coffee, then maybe we could disscuss the matter further?" He questioned, looking very hopeful.

"Are you available now?" I asked, almost jokingly. He did a little celebration, which made me giggle.

"Okay, I'll just call Blaine and get him to meet us at the coffee shop down the road. Blaine's my sons name by the way. He used to live in the flat upsatirs but we are selling it off with the shop here." Blaine, what a nice na- wait! There was a flat too! Could this place get any better?

- "So as you can see, the price of the shop and the flat would come to just over- Oh Blaine! Over here!" Andrew interupted himself.

I looked up and forgot how to breathe. My brain froze in my skull and my limbs turned to jelly as I made eye contact with this man. His hair was wild and curly, but in cute ringlets that stood away from the rest of his mini afro, and his eyes were like smoldering hazel orbs which i could find myslef getting lost in again and again and countless times more. In contrast to his father, he was short for his age (Which I'm guessing is around mine? Hopefully), and he was very skinny, but well toned. He has olive skin, which seemed to glow in the orange lighting of the small coffe shop. He was beautiful. Ive known I was gay since I was twelve, but I have never felt anything so strongly in all my life.

"Blaine, meet Kurt Hummel. He is interested in buying our shop on 32nd avenue and the flat that we just moved you out of. Kurt this is Blaine Anderson. my son." He introduced us and Blaine offered me a dazzling smile and a hand to shake.

Electric. Thats how it felt to touch his skin. Like having fire rage through your finger tips, up your arm and all the way to warm your heart. And that smile. So contagious that I found the corners of my mouth twitch up unintetionally, like I had no control over my body anymore.

"Pleased to meet you, Kurt. So, your interested in my little shop then?" Blaine asked, taking a sea and sipping his coffee adorably, licking his lips when some foam stuck to his top lip, which made laughter bubble up inside me, just wanting to be released.

"You too, Blaine, and yes. Very much interested. Its a precious little shop and I've been looking for a project like this for so long. I just want something that I can put all my heart into and be proud of myself when I'm finished" I answered, feeling proud of myslef for being able to string the word together in the correct order.

"Well, the poor old thing has been abandoned for over a year now. We only kept it because it would be unpractical to sell whilst I was stilll living there. Would you move into the flat if you bought this?" He asked me, keeping eye contact all the time whilst his father was looking through the papers in front of him trying not to disturb the moment.

"Oh yes, definatley. It is just what I'm looking for. When I do something, I tend to pour all of my heart and soul into it, so it would definatley be neccessary to live there too." I answered confidently, braking eye contact to take a sip of my own coffee, but still feeling his strong gaze on my face and when I looked up and met his gaze, he blushed and looked down before looking back in my eyes and smiling so wide that teeth were visible.

"What would you plan om doing with the little place then? Like a café, or maybe a bookstore or what?" he inquired, looking genuinly interested, which suprised me and filled me with warmth that he was actually listening intently and not just because he had to.

"I was thinking maybe a bakery slash coffee shop. I've always had a passion for baking and I thought maybe I could get like a musician or something to play during the day sometime. Something along those lines" I said, filling every word with my ambission.

"Oh wow, that would be great, wouldn't it dad?" He said very enthusiatically, looking very happy. His dad looked up from his papers, smiled fakely and carried on with what he was doing. Blaine smile dropped and he sighed, which he quickly replaced with another smile, hopign I hadn't noticed the frown. But I had. And I knew something was wrong.

"Oh here it is!" Andrew exclaimed, pulling out a piece of paper from under the vast pile. "Here is the floor plan for the coffee shop and the flat above it.."He carried on talking and I saw Blaine shift uncomftably in his seat at the sight of me interacting with his father. What was going one here?

"Here. Keep this." he handed me the floor plans and began rummaging again. Blaine looked up at me again and smiled. A genuine one this time, which happily returned.

"I cant wait to see what you turn it into! Oh, and if you are ever looking for a musician. I play the guitar and I like to think I can sing, so I could help with that!" Blaine exclaimed getting more excited by the second. His father scoffed.

"Blaine. No. I told you that you need to stop your music and concentrate on somehting real. Broadway isn't real Blaine, you know that." His father scolded Blaine. I looked up to see that Blaine had tears in his eyes which he was trying to blink back but it wasnt working. He swiftly wiped a stray tear from his cheek and put on that smile that I could tell was just a fake one to charm people, nothing like the one he had given me earlier. I smiled appoligaticly and took another sip of my drink. I was positive that you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Soo. The price that we are selling the shop for, including the uspstairs appartment for is $98,987. This is including the small piece of garden at the back of the shop where there is a patio and you could set something up there. So what do you think?" He asked me, looking the same as he did earlier. Very hopeful.

I all honesty, I was very pleasantly suprised. If I could sell my appartment, that would be around $78,000, added to the money I had saved up over my college and broadway years, I would be able to pay, and maybe I could ask my dad to help me with the money for the decorating.

Obviously my emotions showed on my face as clear as I was thinking them because they were both looking at me with a gleam in their eyes. And Blaines smile was dazziling.

I knew what I had decided immediatley.

"When can I move in?" I asked, jokilingly. They both cheered and stood up. Andrew offered to shake my hand, which I did. Blaine however just pulled be into a bone-crushing hug that would put even Rachel Berry's crusher grips to shame and laughed in my ear.

My new favourite sound.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou.." he said over and over again before realesing me and almost blinding me with a smile where all his white gleaming teeth were showing.

Andrew gave me his phone number and told me to call him when I was ready to sign the papers, and Blaine just gave me his... actuall, why did Blaine give me his? Oh well, who am I to complain!

- "Honey! I'm home!" I called out into my appartment.I heard the pitter patter of excited footsteps and my heart swelled as I heard a meow. Toffee appeared from around the corner and I scooped her into my arms. She nuzzled my cheek adorably and licked my chin with her rough tongue. I giggled and set her down on the creme carpet, where she immediatley started rubbing herself against my legs.

I walked into the kitchen, and she trotted after me, to warm my chinese up in the microwave. I decided to call dad and tell him about my exciting new adventure in New York and then watch RENT until i fell asleep with Toffee.

The ping of the microve pulled me from my thoughts. I took the carton out of the microwave and scooped it onto a plate.

I then went to the cupboard and pulled out a whiskers packet and emptied it into Toffee's bowl. I retreated to the living room, knowing from previous expearieance that she like to be left alone when she eats.

When I had cleaned my plate of all chinese food, I opened up my macbook and pulled up skype. Luckily, dad was online. I hit call and waited for the annoying beeping sound to stop, signalling that he had answered.

"Hey kiddo, how are you?"I heard the familiar voice of Burt Hummel, my hero, filter through my speakers. Toffee came and climbed onto my lap and snuggled into my leg before immediatley falling asleep. How she does that, I will never know.

"Hey dad, I have some news! Exciting news!" I replied, feeoling giddy all of a sudden.

"Hang on a sec, I'll just get carole. CAROLE!" I laughed, typcial dad, expect her to come to him.

"Oh hello Kurt honey, how are you sweetie?" Carole said sweetly, reminding me of my high school years and filling me with home-sickness.

"I'm fine thankyou. I have some good news! I was walking down avenue 32 today, and I came across this tiny little shop on a corner. I just completely fell in ove with it. It had a for sale sign above the door, so I thought I might as well inquire as to how much it would cost. He was called Andrew Anderson and.." I carried on telling them everything about my new adventure. "So I said that I would take it and he told me to ring him when I'm ready to sign the papers because I need to sell my appartment first! Isnt that great!"  
Dad and Carole had huge grins plastered to their faces as I told them,

"Oh Kurt, thats brilliant, but are you sure you're ready for such a big project, I mean this is restoration almost?" dad asked softly, obviously trying not to offend me which made my heart swell just a little more.

"I'm sure dad, I'm so excited! I'm putting my flat up for sale tomorrow! This is like a dream!" I cooed. Carole put her hand over her heart as I yawned. I heard then both chuckle at me.

" You'd better get to bed kiddo, you had a very busy day. Ring us again when you have an update okay!" Dad told me, that last part alsomt sternly.

"Ofcourse dad. I love you both, so much. I can't wait to see you at christmas!" I said, pouring all my love into the words. It was these times that I wish they were here with me.

"We love you too, darling! Bye bye Kurtie pie!" Carole called as I pressed the end call button. I sighed contently as I closed the lid of my laptop.

"Come on Toffee, bed time sweetie" I said, as she stretched and meowed sleepily. I giggled as I picked her up and carrie her to my room. The second I put her on ther bed, she crawled near the pillows and fell asleep again. I just shook my head and chuckeled as I changed into my Wicked! pjamas! Just because I'm not on broadway, dosent mean I cant still love it.  
I crawled under the covers, Toffee snuggling into my side, and switched off the light.

Yes. Life was looking up.

**A/N: Urgh super tired now! Its 00:05 and I need to sleep! I'll update this week agai, fairly soon.**


	2. A New Friend

**Summary: Kurt needs a new dream. Broadway was a let down and all he has left is his kitten, Toffee, after Rachel and Quinn got married. Now, at 23 years old, he is looking for inspiration. But what will happen when he sees a tiny shop for sale with an owner that had a very handsome son? Could this be more than just a shop? Could this be a love story too? eventual klaine! AU **

**Word count: 3,575 (Longer than the last one!)**

**Rating: Still PG-13**

**Chapter notes: I really enjoyed writing this chapter but it took me ages! Pleaase take time to review, it makes my day and it only takes like 10 seconds? thankyou for reading my story! xx :D**

I put my apartment up for sale immediately. What was the point in waiting? I just wanted to start again.

But nobody seemed to be interested in my apartment. Yet. I wouldn't give up hope.

I decided I would wait for two more weeks to see if somebody was interested and then I would try another estate agent.

"Oh Kurt I'm sure someone must be interested! I mean, someone bought mine and Britt's flat, and remember the state of that one!" Santana said over the phone, making me laugh at the memory. During my college years, I had grown very close to the pair (Santana and Brittany), who were both very good friends of mine now.

"Yeah Kurtie. Who wouldn't want your apartment when it's the only one a live dolphin has ever lived in? But if you need any help, I would be willing to help you move out. Just because your hands are so soft" Brittany added, as they were on speaker phone.

"I know guys, but I just really want to move in as soon as possible. I've never been a patient person, you two know that better than anyone" I answered, sighing. "I have to go now guys. I have another meeting with Andrew. I think he's starting to get a bit impatient. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay Kurt, keep us updated! We love you!" "LOVE YOU DOLPHIN!" Santana and Brittany shouted. I told them I loved them too before hanging up and shaking my head fondly.

I decided to take a shower before my meeting with Andrew and Blaine. I had only told dad and Carole about Blaine so far. I just didn't want to tell anyone yet because for one, I would constantly be teased by Santana, and two, telling people would only get my hopes up even more, and I couldn't bear having my heart broken again after Alex.

Alex was my everything. My heart and soul. And I was his. Or so I thought. He had cheated on me. And with a girl. It had broken my heart. So I learnt to protect myself against people like him.

But I was confident that Blaine was different. Even if he wasn't gay, I would settle to be his friend, and I wanted to become close to him. But I mustn't get my hopes up, because even if he is gay, he would probably have a boyfriend, and if he didn't, he wouldn't be interested.

I allowed the hot, steamy water to remove the knots that the last two days had caused and sooth my muscles.

I didn't realise how late it was when I stepped out of the shower 20 minutes later. Oh crap.

I rushed into my bedroom and opened my closet. I threw (Cringe) and pair of black, skinny jeans and a red shirt with a black waistcoat.

Urgh! My hair! I looked in the mirror to see it sticking up at all angles. Oh well, who gives a damn anyway.

I put on my black doc martins and grabbed my coat and wallet before shouting a goodbye to Toffee and running into the elevator.

I arrived at the coffee shop 5 minutes later, out of breath form running all the way there. I spotted Andrew and Blaine immediately but for the wrong reason. They were shouting. And not just a petty disagreement, it was a full blown argument.

"You don't control me dad! Just because you're my dad, you don't get to have full control of my life! What makes you think that I would listen to you anyway! All my life you've done nothing but make me feel like crap and you expect me to listen to what you think is best for me?" Blaine stood up obviously trying not to cause a scene but failing. I decided to hang back and see how this played out. I wasn't nosy, just curious.

"Because, Blaine, I know that music isn't a thing that you should base your life on, even if you have been offered a record deal! You won't be successful! I know handful of people that have got record deals and ended up on the streets because they have no money. They spent it all on a dream that they knew would never come true! I don't want that for you Blaine! You're my son!" Andrew argued back, staying in his seat, but his knuckles white from clenching his fists and his eyes fierce with anger. I suddenly felt very sorry for Blaine that his gaze was directed at him.

"So you should support me! You should support whatever I choose. I went to that fancy law school and I tried, but I just ended up in tears every night because I felt so empty and lonely. And we both know that wasn't just about my job. We both know you have never accepted me. When are you going to realise that I am not going to change for you! Or for anyone. Urgh, I'll be back in a minute!" he finished, pushing himself back from the table and walking off angrily towards the bathroom. I took a snap decision and decided to follow him. His last statement had made me even more curious.

I opened the door slowly and didn't expect what I saw at all. Blaine was leaning over the sink, sobbing and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Blaine. Are you okay?" I asked, sympathetically. He looked up, startled, at me and turned his back to me, frantically trying to wipe his cheeks of his salty tears that seemed the never stop.

"Hey, Kurt. How are you?" He turned around forcing a smile and avoiding my gaze. I went to the paper towel dispenser and ran one under the hot water.

"I think that's what I should be asking you" I answered, concerned. I walked over to his and began to wipe his cheeks with the paper towel. He sighed and leaned into the touch I had on his chin, making my heart flutter, but suddenly feeling sad, remembering the situation.

"Dad and I don't get along as well as we should. He wants different things for me and I want to control my own future. I mean, I shouldn't have to fight for that right should I?" he asked me, looking into my eyes. I nodded sympathetically.

"Well, I would be honoured if you would come and play in my shop, and maybe you could help me if you wanted to." I offered, desperately wanting to become closer to this man.

His eyes lit up and that dazzling smile re-appeared, making me feel happy with myself for having caused that.

"Seriously? I would love that! I could help you, well only if you want me to. I can play the piano too. I could play in the shop during the day! Thank you so much" he answered very enthusiastically, surprising me.

"I would be honoured if you would. I would love to have someone to share this with. And maybe we could do the odd duet. I was on Broadway for a while so I would love to incorporate my music into this. Come one, we'd better go talk to your father before he tells me off for being late" I said, trying to make a joke to lighten the situation. It worked and Blaine let out a breathy laugh as I threw away the paper towel.

And then he did something I wasn't expecting.

He pulled me into a hug and buried his face in my neck.

I immediately enclosed his in my arms and I felt another tear dampen my t-shirt. I pulled back and wiped it away with my thumb.

"We can't have you crying again after all that cleaning up" I joked and he laughed along with me as we made our way toward the door.

"Oh good. Here you both are" said Andrew, glaring at Blaine. "When will you be able to sign the papers Kurt because it really needs to be soon" He sounded frustrated. Blaine gave his a look as if saying 'How dare you?'

"Well, no one seems to be interested in my apartment yet, and I won't be willing to sign the papers before I can move in as it would be unpractical. Is that a problem?" I questioned, starting to feel frustrated. Andrew let out a heavy sigh and my eyes went wide.

"Well, we really do need to forget about that shop as soon as possible and it is essential that you sign the papers in the next month" I couldn't believe what I was hearing as I moved my head further forward, as if questioning his words.

"And what if my apartment hasn't been sold in that month? What will happen then?" I asked feeling intimidated under his gaze.

"Well, I'm afraid we won't be able to go through with the deal" He answered, looking like a father scolding his son.

"DAD! This is ridiculous! I've had enough of you and your... your stupid deals! I am going to become a musician and Kurt will be able to sign the papers when he likes! There is no deadline on that! You are forcing him here! And that is not fair! Come on Kurt!" he finished pulling me up from my seat by my hand and pulling me out of the shop.

He didn't let go of my hand until we were out of sight of the coffee shop.

"I hate him! I can't believe he is doing this! He is my father so he may have some right over me, but doing that to you too? He has no right to do that at all! " Blaine shouted, flinging his arms around aimlessly.

"He can't do it anyway, its against the law." I said putting my hand on his shoulder as an attempt to comfort him. He immediately relaxed at the touch. I was very concerned though. What is he decided he didn't want to sell it to me now? I simply couldn't live with that. My emotions must have shown on my face.

"I know, it's just that he has the cheek to go and say that to you. I know what you're thinking, Kurt, and you don't have to worry. The building is legally in my name, not his so you don't have to think about not being sold the building. You take as long as you want signing the papers, that's none of his concern" I visibly relaxed at his words, making a small smile appear on Blaine's face which made me smile.

"Would you like to come back to my flat for some dinner? Seen as we didn't get chance in there. You don't have to." I added quickly, a blush creeping up my neck. Just at that moment, his stomach made a mad sound as if saying ' give me food. Now.'

I laughed at this and he nodded. "Yes, or I think my stomach might decide to kill me otherwise!" We both giggled at this as we started walking back to my flat. I suddenly felt nervous. That feeling when you are bringing a boyfriend home to meet the parents for the first time.

"Oh! You're going to get to meet my daughter!" I said and laughed as his jaw fell to the floor. I burst into fits of laughter at his face.

"What is so funny?" He asked me; sounding so serious it made me laugh even more. I wiped my eyes of the tears that had fallen out of laughing and stood up straight.

"You'll find out soon enough, Blaine" I answered, A look of confusion morphing Blaine's features and his eyebrows knitted together.

"Okay... Should I be this worried?" He asked me as we were entering the building of my apartment.

"I don't know. We'll have to see if she approves of you first" I answered coyly, almost flirting. I hadn't done that in so long.

I unlocked the door to my apartment slowly and stepped inside.

"Honey, I'm home!" I shouted into the air and smiled as I heard that familiar sound out paws on wood. I turned to see Blaine with wide eyes and chewing on his bottom lip.

Toffee appeared round the corner and I crouched down, immediately scooping her into my arms, the way I had done so many times.

I turned to Blaine to see his bottom jaw on the floor and his eyes popping out of his skull. I giggled as I lifted Toffee up on my arms.

"Blaine, meet Toffee, my daughter!" I said, trying my hardest to keep a straight face.

"Oh my god Kurt, she's adorable!" He said, reaching out to scratch her between the ears. Toffee surprisingly purred at the touch.

"She likes you. If she didn't, you would be missing a hand right now." I said.

Seeing him look at her with such adoration made my heart swell impossibly larger. Normally, I wouldn't want to share Toffee with anyone, but o had the feeling that with Blaine loving her too, I felt so much happier.

I set her down on the wood and she started rubbing herself against Blaine's black jeans, leaving ginger cat hairs on his calves, making me laugh.

Blaine crouched down and began petting her.

"Hello Toffee, I'm Blaine. Aren't you just beautiful? Yes you are!" He said adorably whilst stroking her chest. She purred at the touch.

"Come on, dinner time!" I said after admiring Blaine for a few more moments and laughed at the way both of the heads perked how at the mention of food. "Yes Toffee, you as well!"

She meowed and padded after me as I walked in to the kitchen, Blaine close behind me.

I opened the cupboard and gave Toffee her whiskers before turning to Blaine.

"Well? What would you like from cafe Kurt? How about a ham and cheese toasties?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes please!" He answered enthusiastically, his mouth watering.

"Coming right up! Make yourself at home! But just don't disturb Toffee whilst she is eating! I learnt that one the hard way!" I warned him whilst looking in the fridge. He sat down at the kitchen table and rested his chin in his hand, looking at me with beautiful hazel eyes. Was that ... Love? No, it can't be.

"So, how good are you on the guitar?" I asked intently. He laughed at my jokey tone.

"I have been offered a record deal from a friend I met at college who set up his recording studio and gave me a call when he saw me on YouTube" he answered matter of factly.

"Wow Blaine, that's exciting! You're going to take it right" I asked whilst putting the toasties on a rack and under the grill.

"Urgh I don't know Kurt, my life is just such a mess at the moment. I mean, I would love to, but I just have this thought in the back of my mind that's saying 'dont do it, your dad disapproves of it'. He still has even accepted the fact that I'm gay yet and I told him when I was fourteen" I spat out my water and Brahms coughing and spluttering at these words. He's gay. He's Gay. He's gay! YES!

"Kurt? Are you okay there buddying?" He was at my side, rubbing my back.

"You're gay" I stated. His look changed from one of sympathy to one of hurt. I could see the tears prickling his eyes the same way I had done when I had first met him.

"I'll just... Go" he said before trying to walk away. I grabbed his wrist, forcing him to look at me.

"I'm making you uncomfortable Kurt, I'll just leave."

"So am I" I blurted out, not able to conceal the words any longer. His face looked shocked.

"Y-you are?" He stammered, making me smile.

He sighed in relief and his shoulders relaxed.

"I thought you were going to kick me out and not contact me again." He admitted, looking at his feet.

"I would never do that Blaine" I said lovingly, lifting his chin up with my finger. My face unconsciously began to move forwards and so did his un-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The grill timers' beep filled the air. I realised that my eyes were closed and stood a large step back, clearing my throat and moving towards the grill.

I saw him out of the corner of my eye blush and rub the back of his neck awkwardly before sitting back down at the table to wait for the food. I smiled at the thought that I had made him blush like that.

I served the toasties, using the plates Carole had bought me when I moved in with Rachel.  
"Dinner is served" I said proudly, placing the plate in front of him.

"Kurt, this looks amazing!" He said, mouth watering at the sight on his plate. His stomach rumbled again, making me chuckle.

"Dig in!" I said. I watched as he took a bite of the food. He moaned. He actually MOANED. His eyes closed and he sat back in his chair. At first I thought he was joking around and being sarcastic, but then I realised he wasn't.

"Oh, my, god. Dis id do didicus" He said with his mouthful, making me giggle.

"Sorry Blaine didn't quite get that. You're going to have to speak up honey" I said, squealing inside when he blushed at the term of endearment.

"I said this is so delicious!" he repeated after swallowing. He smiled as he took another bite of his food and looked me in the eye.

"Oh crap!" I said face palming! He immediately looked confused and shocked and his eyes were wide.

"What? What is it Kurt?" he asked concerned. I swallowed my mouthful and made to explain myself .

"I completely forgot about my meeting with Quinn and Rachel. They're my friends from high school and I promised them I'd go for a walk and look at their honeymoon pictures with them!" Blaine almost choked on his food at the mention of a honeymoon.

"Oh right. Do you want me to go?" He asked me, and I instantly felt guilty. Hang on, why didn't he just come with me. I mean I'm sure he'd get on really well with Quinn and it was Rachel that really wanted to tell me all about the honeymoon anyway!

"Would you like to come with me? I mean, I'm sure you will get on really well with Quinn and Quinn isn't really bothered about talking to me about the honey moon anyway, that's Rachel's job" I said with a smile. He looked at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Are you sure, I could just go home if not..." He said, fading out at the mention of going home. And his face drooping ever so slightly but lighting up fakley again with a smile that I knew was forced.

"I would love you to come with me! We were going to go for a walk in central park and then maybe go out for dinner, because Rachel used to live with me and I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you came along" I answered confidently.

"Well if you're sure, but can you make sure they are okay with that first because I wouldn't want to be an intruder or anything" he said, taking the last bite of his toasty. "Kurt that was delicious.

"Okay, I'll just text Rachel but I'm sure it won't be a problem. I will just warn you though, Quinn's in a wheelchair after an accident in our senior year" his face turned sympathetic instantly "I know, it's sad, but she hates sympathy like its evil, so don't sympathise her, or shell bite your head off!"

He laughed lightly at this as I pulled my phone out and typed a quick text to Rachel.

_Hey Rach, is it okay if I bring a friend with me to meet up with you? He had a row with his dad and I don't want him to go home yet? Please tell me if it's not xxx-Kurt_

His phone vibrated almost immediately.

_Of course you can Kurt; it's always great to meet your friends. Make sure you tell him about Quinn though; you know how she is with sympathy! Xx –Rachel_

I laughed at Rachel and typed a message telling her I had and turned to Blaine who was now seated on the couch petting Toffee adoringly.

"They said its fine, but don't be surprised if she overreacts and interrogates you. I have some crazy friends. Oh, and she is likely to give you a giant hug even though she doesn't know you yet!" I warned him making him laugh. That sound warmed me right through.

"I can't wait to meet them, I would love to meet your friends and I will bear that in mind, thank you for warming me. What time are we heading out?" he asked, his eyes following me as I sat down on the other side of Toffee, making her purr contently.

"About an hour. I said we'd meet them at three and its only half past one now so we have plenty of time. What do you want to do?"

**A/N: Again thank you so much for reading and I will update in the next few days. Review?**


	3. A New Feeling

**Word count: 3,440**

**Chapter notes: hello strange person who is actually interested in reading this. I am so honoured that you have decided to read it. I am happy with this chater and I would love to know what you think. Enjoy. :D**

We ended up passing the hour talking about anything to everything, but I bore in mind not to mention family, not wanting to anger him again. But this was not his plan.

"So, where in this enormous world do you come from?" He asked me as we were just refilling our cups of coffee for the third time, our throats becoming dry with all the talking.

"I come from Lima, in Ohio. I lived there with my dad, step-mom and step-brother" he almost choked on his drink when I said this.

"Lima Ohio?" He questioned. I nodded. "What, in America?" I nodded. "Wow, I knew it always seemed to be a small world but I never thought it was that small" he saw my confused expression and explained. "I'm from Westerville, about an hour away from Lima!"

My eyes went wide and I said wow, followed by a laugh as we went back into the living room with our drinks.

"Did your dad, you know, except you?" He asked weakly, avoiding my eyes. I suddenly felt that whatever I said it would upset him. I didn't want to say no because I was lying. Dad had completely accepted me but I didn't want to just make him feel worse about his situation.

But I decided on telling him the truth. I didn't want to ruin the start of our friendship by lying to him!

"My dad has always supported me and backed me up on what I am. Besides, Blaine, being gay isn't a choice. You can't help who you are. And if someone doesn't accept that, then screw them! Because at the end of the day, it's your life, and you should be free to live it the way you decide, that's not anyone else's right. Only yours" I answered truthfully, but not trying to hurt his feelings or make him cry again.

He didn't say anything for a while, but I could see the cogs in his head turning. Finally he turned to me and answered.

"My dad, well, he is the exact opposite to yours. You are so lucky, Kurt, I don't think my dad will ever except me for who I am" he said all in one breath, as if trying to get it all out as fast as possible to make it more durable talking about his father. I could tell he wasn't finished, so I nodded my head encouragingly as if to tell him to go on.

"He sent me to Harvard, you know the law school. I used to end up in tears every night because of how lonely I felt there. I applied to NYADA secretly and I made it as a finalist, but dad refused to let me audition. I was devastated and I wouldn't talk to him for weeks. Looking back, I can't believe I let him control my life that way. I don't see how I could have been so stupid to do that!" He said weakly shaking his head and looking towards the ceiling, tears welling underneath his eye lids.

I took a moment to really look at him.

He had a very defined jaw line that swept beautifully into his chin, creating a curve. His cheek bones were visible, but not so much that he looked too thin or unhealthy. Hidden beneath his triangular eyebrows, his eyes were a luscious liquid honey with flecks of gold and hazel and the edge of the pupil was a deep dark wooden floor colour that defined his eyes amazingly and made you feel the need to have eye contact with this man. His hair was curly and wild, but also tamed, and was a tree bark colour, when the sun shone through the window; it seemed to glimmer in the natural light, making his beauty noticeable from a long distance. I looked as soft as silk would and how Kurt longed to run his fingers through that hair.

"Kurt? Hello?" He said, playfully waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my trance and slapped his arm down, putting on a hurt face, which made him pout.

"Blaine that was not your fault; what happened with your father. He didn't give you a choice in

If I thought he was beautiful before, he was radiant now. His bottom lip stuck out adorably and his eyes turned into puppy dog eyes that just made me melt into the sofa.

"We should head out now really" I stammered over my words as I tried to make an excuse. I glanced down at my watch to see it was twenty to three. Perfect!

I stood up and gestured for Blaine for too. I walked to the door; pulled on my doc martins and shrugged on my ruffled coat ad Blaine did the same. I walked back into the living room to retrieve my keys and wallet and I patted my pocket, checking I had my phone. Seeing that I did, I walked back to the front door. The scene in front of me made me giggle; Blaine down on one knee, attempting to tie his shoes laces, whilst Toffee sat about a metre in front of him looking at him as if to say 'what on earth do you think you are doing'.

"If you don't leave soon, I don't think Toffee will let you leave!" I said, almost startling him. He finished tying his shoe laces and stood up. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, kind of nervous, what if your friends don't like me?" he said weakly, looking at his shoes. I chuckled.

"My friends will love you, I'm sure of it. Positive in fact" I said, reaching out to open the door, Toffee still fixed in her place and still watching Blaine. She began to meow as we walked out the door.

"Aw, poor Toffee I don't want to leave her behind, she's too adorable" Blaine cooed as I shut the door. I turned to him and smiled brightly.

"I wouldn't worry; I have to leave her at home all the time. She has this condition which means she can't go outdoors. She gets all panicky and sometimes has an attack. It's very sad but I quite like it sometimes; it means I don't have to worry about where she is all the time and it has made her become like my daughter" I explained whilst getting into the elevator, seeing Blaine's sympathetic expression.

"It's still so sad she has to live with that though" He answered, finishing that conversation.

* * *

We arrived at the park 10 minutes later. It was a beautiful, sunny day.

The cemented floor was dusted with red, brown and green leaves that danced and swirled around each other in the wind as Blaine and I walked through the middle of them. The sun shone lightly through the branches on the trees and making everything glow and look beautiful. The birds were chirping away in the trees, making me smile, becoming even more excited about seeing my girls after almost 2 months.

As we rounded the corner, I spotted them! My heart swelled at the sight. Rachel was sat on the end of the bench, with Quinn next to her.

"That's them" I said, nudging Blaine, and pointing towards the bench. Blaine's face lightened up as he followed my gaze. He looked nervous. I squeezed his hand reassuringly, blushing at the contact. Surprisingly, he tightened the grip on my hand and returned the gesture. He didn't seem to want to let go, and who was I to complain.

We began to make our way towards the pair, our hands still firmly clasped together and a smile plastered to both of our faces.

"Rachel! Quinn! Over here" I shouted from down the path and waved with the hand that wasn't clasped with Blaine's. The both turned their heads to look at us, their lips pulling up into dazzling smiles at the pair of us.

Rachel immediately began running towards us, Quinn not far behind her, wheeling frantically.

"Oh my God, Kurt, I've missed you so much" she flung her arms around my neck and clung to me like a lifeline. I reluctantly let go of Blaine's hand to wrap my arms around Rachel's waist and spun her round.

"So you must be Blaine, Kurt's friend. It's lovely to meet you" I heard Quinn say beside me as she held her hand out for Blaine to shake. She smiled even more as Blaine dodged the hand and went in to give her a hug.

"It's lovely to meet you too, Quinn" Blaine answered joyfully as he pulled back from the hug, laughing. I pulled back from Rachel's embrace.

"I missed you too, Rach, you'll have to tell me all about your honeymoon! Quinn, it's lovely to see you!" I said, leaning down and pulling Quinn in to a hug like Blaine had done moments before. As I was hugging Quinn, Rachel talked Blaine. The flung her arms around his neck loosely, smiling, but soon tightened her grip to give him one of her famous Rachel berry crushers!

"It's so nice to meet you, Blaine; I've been looking forward to it all day. Well, since Kurt told me this morning." She added at the end, pulling back and setting her heels back on the floor, after having to stand on her tip toes to embrace Blaine, even though Blaine wasn't particularly tall himself! I heard Blaine laugh beside me which made me smile.

"It's so great to see you Quinn, how are you?" I asked Quinn as I was pulling back from her embrace. As she was smiling that toothy smile, I guessed she was.

"Yeah, I'm great thanks Kurt! How about you, that man anything special?" she gestured towards where Blaine and Rachel were talking away. I blushed which she noticed; obviously!

"No, Quinny, he's just my friend, but he is gay. I call that progress!" I answered coyly, winking at her. She winked back at me and smiled.

"Well" she said clapping her hands together "are we going for this walk or not?"

Everyone giggled at Quinn's boldness and I went over to Rachel and linked arms with her. Blaine took his place beside Quinn's wheelchair, and after asking permission to push her, he took his place behind the wheelchair and began talking to her whilst pushing her, and I couldn't help but listen in.

"So Blaine, what do you do?"Quinn asked, sounding interested. I half listened to what Rachel was saying beside her but was honestly more interested in what Quinn and Blaine were discussing.

They were now walking over the bridge, the water running gently underneath, creating a nice rhythm. Kurt would never get over the sheer beauty of New York or central park. The clean smell of the air that you couldn't find anywhere else in New York and the way the trees lined the path perfectly.

"I'm unemployed at the moment, but I went to Harvard, the law school. I've been offered a record deal... but I don't know if I'll take it or not. I mean there are plenty of other opportunities, but I would love to do it" Blaine answered.

"Wow...that's just... wow! Blaine you should take it. That's an amazing opportunity! So how do you know Kurt; I mean, how did you meet?" Quinn interrogated. Blaine chuckled again at her boldness; what Quinn was most famous for.

"We met because Kurt is buying my shop; well, dad and I's shop, but it's mostly mine anyway. We are going to work on it together; Kurt offered to let me play at the shop, you know my guitar and piano."

"So, there's nothing going on between you two, you know, boyfriend?" Quinn asked him. I tried to decide whether to stop her there but decided against it. I wanted to know what Blaine's answer would be.

"No, nothing's going on, we're just good friends. But I am gay, so I don't know what might happen" he answered coyly, almost flirtingly.

"Well I think you two would be a lovely couple" Quinn finalised, making me smile fondly, nodding my head along to Rachel's words.

* * *

We walked and talked for about an hour more before we started to get hungry. The sky started to darken and the sun was setting behind the trees in the distance. The wind ruffled my hair soothingly as I walked to the rhythm of the flowing water underneath us, as we walked over the bridge.

Suddenly, I felt my hand enclose in warmth. I looked down to see my hand clasped tightly together with Blaine's. I smiled at the sight and looked up to meet his gaze on my face. His face morphed into a smile which I returned even more brightly.

I looked over at Quinn and Rachel as Rachel leaned down and kissed Quinn on the head from her place behind the wheelchair. It was over whelming how strongly I wanted to turn my head and kiss Blaine on the cheek but I stopped myself, if I was going to do this, I was going to so it slowly and right.

"I'm getting hungry now and my arms are hurting like hell. Could me maybe go for dinner?" me and Rachel nodded whilst Blaine didn't feel it was his place to say anything, but Quinn added, "would you like to join us Blaine?"

I beamed at her as Blaine looked up in surprise at her offer. What he really needed right now was a group of people that would accept him for who he was, strengths and weaknesses, and I was so happy that he was able to be a part of our lives.

"I...err...wow! Thank you so much for inviting me, Quinn that would be amazing. Are you sure that's okay, I mean I wouldn't want to be a burden" Blaine stammered, obviously shocked by the invitation. I squeezed his hand and gave him a smile.

"Honey, you could never be a burden" I replied softly. He blushed at my comment making me cheer inside at how he felt about my comment. He squeezed my hand back.

"I would be delighted to join you, and thank you for the offer" he answered. I did an out-loud squeal, making him chuckle and shake his head adorably.

"I for one think we should try that new Italian restaurant on 23rd avenue. That okay everyone?" Rachel asked, looking around at us as we nodded our heads and then down at Quinn, who nodded hers. "I can't wait to show you the pictures from our honeymoon!" Quinn groaned at this at put her head in her hands.

"Not the embarrassing ones though Rachel! You know I hate having my photo taken unexpectedly" Quinn said, wincing. I laughed as they carried on arguing lovingly.

"Their always like this" I whispered to Blaine who laughed at this.

"I think it's very sweet, arguing like a proper married couple" Blaine answered cheekily, looking over at them as they were walking in front of us. They were now arguing about who looked worse in their wedding photo. We both shook our heads fondly, our hands still clasped together as we followed them out of the park.

* * *

My favourite time in New York is at night. I feel as if when it lights up, something within me comes alive. I used to just stand on Brooklyn bridge and stare at the pure awe of the city I could now call my home. I had dreamt my whole life of coming to New York, an whilst Broadway had been disappointed, New York just got better and better. I never thought I could fell so at home in somewhere so big.

But here, walking down the street with two of my oldest friends in front of me, and my newest holding my hand, I had never felt more at home. It is a strange sensation, it's a feeling you get at the pit of your stomach that almost aches with how you feel. I hadn't felt like this since Alex, and see how that had ended up.

We stopped walking outside a small, painted red shop with a sign that read: _Italiono. _Original, I thought. But then again, I had no idea what I would call my shop, I was going to discuss that with Blaine at a later stage.

"Here it is", Rachel proudly announced, as if it were her best piece of art or something she herself had done. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think that I'm hungry" I answered and made my way towards the door, pulling Blaine along with me, not being able to get enough of that warmth that soared through me every time I came in contact with him.

We were seated at a table for four at the back of the restaurant where everything was quieter; me next to Blaine, Rachel opposite and Quinn on the end of the table, Rachel getting as close the her as humanly possible without sitting on her knee (which she obviously wanted to do). But what I was most focused on, was that Blaine was also sat extremely close to me.

Our thighs met in the middle of the seat and arms touched all along them, sending tingles up and down my body every time my mind wandered to how close we were sitting.

"Ooh, photo time" Rachel announced rubbing her hands together menacingly. She opened her purse and pulled out an impressive stack of photographs. I sighed audibly as she began to pass me them one by one, explaining each one which seemed to have a story to it.

Next to me, Blaine was chatting away with Quinn like they were old friends not seen each other in so long. I always knew they would be friends.

Soon our food arrived and Rachel still hadn't finished handing me pictures. Quinn confiscated a few, blushing as she did, Rachel's excuse being "Oh sorry sweetie, I didn't realise I had them all printed together".

* * *

The evening was a beautiful one, outside the shop and inside the shop. I loved how Rachel and Quinn included Blaine in every conversation that came up, making me beam at them every time they did. I had warned them before hand not to mention his family, and they seemed to have taken the hint.

We talked for hours and hours and hours until finally, Blaine looked at his watch, seeing it was half past eleven. He gasped at the time. I looked over to see the time and laughed at how late it was,(but then again, we were on to our 3rd coffee now).

"We had better get going girls, but it was so lovely to see you again, we have to do this more often. Here, let me give you some money towards the bi.." I was cut off by Rachel (who was obviously drunk after all that amoretti) who stuck her fingers in her ears and started singing, but it didn't matter, seen as we were the only people left in there.

"Don't you worry about that Kurtie pie! And put that wallet AWAY Blaine! It's on us! Right Quinn?" Rachel asked, leaning heavily on Quinn. Quinn nodded lazily as she yawned. I laughed at both of them, but still snuck some money on to the tray as they began to make their way out of the shop.

We said our goodbyes to the girls, Rachel weeping into my shoulder, even with the promise of seeing her again next week as she pushed Quinn off down the street, Quinn shouting wwwweee at the pace.

Me and Blaine linked arms and began walking back off down the street, my head on his shoulder as her wrapped an arm round me.

When we came to my building, I turned to him, even in my drunkenness feeling very slightly awkward.

"Thank you so much for today Kurt, I had and amazing time and I really want to spend more time with you!" he admitted sleepily. I giggled shyly and mad eto walk in the door, but he grabbed my wrist gently and pulled me back, pressing a gentle lingering kiss to my flushed, cold cheek, his warm, soft lips making their spot on my skin.

My whole face tingled as he shoved his hands deep in his pockets and began to walk away. Let's just say, I fell asleep smiling, my cheeks aching, touching the skin he had kissed every now and then just to make sure it was real.

This was definitely the best feeling ever.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Review?**


	4. A New Beginning

**Word count: 4,179**

**Chapter notes: How damn good was saturday night glee-ver? loving the Klaine scenes very much so indeed! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story, it really does make my day. This chapter is the longest one yet an di am quite proud of myself. Thank you again to all my wonderful supporters. You are truly amazing! Enjoy! :D**

When I received the email, I was over the moon. I was more than that. I felt like I could have something awful happen to me and I would still be happy.

Someone was interested. In my apartment! I was so excited. I could finally get on with my plans. The woman interested was in her mid forties looking for somewhere she could settle down, but she still wanted to be in the city because that's where her children were living, both attending college here.

I could finally get on with my life. I had to tell Blaine!

I dialled his number and pressed the call button. I waited for a minute, but he didn't pick up. _That's weird_, I thought, _he always picks up his phone._ So I tried again. He didn't pick up, again. I started to worry. What if something had happened to him? Was he hurt? No, I mustn't think that way; if I did I would only get upset.

I decided I would wait a while to see if he rang me back. I thought I would to preoccupy myself my baking something. I pulled out my mothers' cookery book, one of the only things I have left of her. I treasured this book; I use a recipe from it when I have the time.

I turned to look out of the window. Seeing a rainbow, I walked towards it and stood, looking out into the sky.

The sky was beginning to clear from earlier today's rain and the sun was beginning to shine through the clouds, creating a beautiful arch of colour that stretched across the sky, brightening up the world a little but more. I had always found rainbows beautiful, and I know what you're thinking; that it's because I'm 100% gay. I know that a rainbow is a natural thing, but I had always told my mother that when there was a rainbow, god was happy. That was when I believed in god, when he took mom away from me, I lost my religion. I didn't want to think about that right now.

I finished stirring the mixture when my phone started buzzing. I literally ran across the room, almost falling over Toffee and shouting an apology to her as I carried on across the room.

I pressed the receive call button on my phone and found I was out of breath completely.

"Kurt sweetie, are you there?" Santana's voice came through the receiver. I sighed disappointingly, which she noticed, because she is Santana "Oh, lovely to hear your voice too, porcelain"

"No, Santana, I didn't mean that I didn't want to talk to you! It's just that I called Blaine and he hasn't answered. He always answers his phone and I'm just getting worried now."

"Okay porcelain, listen here. A, I'm sure he just misplaced his phone or it ran out of battery and B, who the hell is Blaine?" she asked. Oh crap! I hadn't told her about Blaine yet. I guess I had to tell her now; I had wanted to delay that for as long as I could, but I had to tell her sometime.

"Oh, right, Blaine. Well I met him because you know that shop I am buying?" she made an affirmative noise through the phone, urging me to carry on talking, "Well, the seller, Andrew Anderson, has a son, Blaine Anderson. That's how we met. We became good friends and when he doesn't pick up his phone, I just get worried, you know?"

"Ooh, porcelain, you could finally get some action. Alex didn't count, he was just a douche-bag and we all know it. What's he like, is he good looking? When can I meet this boy?" she interrogated. I filled her in on everything that had happened, realising how much I could open up comfortably to Santana. I really did love this girl. I told her all about how good looking he was and how he was gay, making her comment about me getting some ass action again. I swear that is what that girl thinks about constantly, although Santana's soft side is beautiful when she lets it shine through, which she had done on this occasion.

"Kurt, I'm so happy for you. You really need someone who you can build a dream with and I am just so happy you are able to move on from Alex. He was no good for you; we all knew that from the start. I really hope you are happy with this man, but don't let him mess you around, or I'll kick his ass! I want to meet him to make sure he's good enough for my boy" I began tearing up at her words. The Santana most people knew was bitchy, mean, tactless Santana with a heart of stone, that was her facade, but on the inside, she was just as warm and as kind as Brittney. When she opened herself up to you, her soul was beautiful on the inside.

"Oh, Brittney's calling me; I have to help her find which saucepan fits which lid. Make sure you keep me updated and send me a date when I can meet the guy wont you!"

"Don't worry Sanny, I will. I love you! Bye!" I said down the phone as I hung up. When she had gone, I felt strangely empty, but then again, I always felt that way when I finished a conversation with one of my closest friends.

My phone started buzzing against my leg again from its position on the sofa, where I had put it down. I answered it, not even thinking to look at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I sighed in to the phone, feeling strangely doubtful. I heard a sniffle from the other end of the phone.

"Kurt? Is that you?" someone answered. Blaine. That was Blaine.

"Yes! Yes it's me! Where are you? I've been so worried!" I answered enthusiastically. He chuckled on the other end of the line, immediately relaxing me.

"Oh, sorry, I left my phone at home when I went out apartment searching. I've got some money saved up and I don't particularly like being looked down the nose at in my own home, so I figured I'd buy myself a flat in the city somewhere" he answered. Something was off with his voice and I could tell there was something wrong, but I didn't want to ask, in case I upset him.

"Okay! I have some news! Would you like to meet me around the corner for coffee? You don't have to" I quickly added, blushing. I heard him chuckle again, making my heart soar up to the sky, past cloud nine and all the way up to heaven.

"Err, sure. I-I'll meet you in about...10 minutes?" he stammered, as if unsure of his words. I smiled sadly, I'd ask later.

"I can't wait to tell you!" I squealed "see you soon!" I sang down the phone, making him laugh as he said bye to me. I hung up and did a hand flail thing in the spur of the moment. I looked around embarrassedly, as if being watched, to see Toffee on the floor staring up at me with wide eyes.

I walked over to her and scooped her up in my arms and planted a kiss to her head. I spun her round as I made my way to my room to, of course, change.

I decided on a pair of dark, skinny jeans that looked painted on they were so tight. I wiggled in to them and jumped up and down as I tried to get them on. I added a baggy, grey top that exposed my pale shoulder beautifully and was sure to catch Blaine's attention. I didn't want to sound desperate, but I just really wanted him to love me, but I must take this slow. I don't want to rush in to things like I did last time.

I decided that I would put the mixture in the fridge and attend to it later, more important things to do than baking!

I shouted 'I love you' to Toffee and ran into the elevator, bouncing on the balls of my feet. I pressed ground floor and waited impatiently as the elevator slowly, far too slowly, descended to the bottom floor that would allow me to be reunited with Blaine! Maybe I was over thinking this! He wasn't interested in me. But then I thought back to that kiss. _He_ had kissed _me_ and it had been amazing.

My whole face had set on fire underneath his touch as his beautiful soft lips marked my cheek as his own. I felt as if the whole universe had been destroyed, I wouldn't have noticed, because in that moment, it was just me and him. It had been the most amazing I had felt since I got in to NYADA. I just felt so loved.

I was pulled from my daze by the elevator door opening and that annoying, nasal voice filling the air, telling me I had arrived at my destination.

I walked out of my building with a spring in my step, very excited about meeting up with Blaine. We had become close in the past few weeks, bonding over many things, like; we both enjoyed fashion, he loved vogue, I knew about sports after all the torturous football games with my dad (which now were some of my most cherished memories), and we had bonded, of course, over our sexuality; my favourite similarity.

I pushed open the door of the coffee shop on the corner and scanned the room for the sight of the curly haired boy, but I couldn't spot him anywhere. I looked at my watch. 5 minutes early, that's why! I swear I'm making myself paranoid.

I went up to the barista and ordered my Grande non-fat mocha and went to take a seat in our usual booth in the back of the shop.

I waited for five more minutes before I heard the bell above the door jingled and my head snapped towards the door.

There he was.

He was dressed in fairly baggy jeans, but not slouchy, and a short sleeved red tank-top, displaying his perfectly toned arms amazingly. This was the most skin my eyes had been allowed, and I was not disappointed. His hair was madly curly but amazingly beautiful. Anyone but me would have ignored the red rim he had around his eyes as he scanned the room for me. I waved my arm frantically trying to catch his eye.

He saw me, and I swear I saw his eyes light up. He dodged the people in his way as he made his way towards me. I sat there, awkwardly not quite knowing whether to get up and hug him or what.

"Get up out of that chair and hug me Kurt Hummel!" he laughed as I stood and wrapped my arms around his shoulders tightly as I had the height advantage. He squeezed me tightly and held me a little longer than friends should. When he pulled back, we were both blushing furiously.

I sat back down as he went over to order his Medium Drip from the counter. My eyes followed him dreamily as he walked up to the counter with one of his dazzling smiles, but underneath, I could see he was hurting, he was just too good at hiding it.

As Blaine made his way back to the table, his smile stopped being fake and returned to being genuine, making me smile back, but not as bright as he did.

"Hey Kurt, I'm so sorry about earlier. I just didn't expect you to worry and I didn't think that you might need to contact me. I just really needed some time to myself and I thought going apartment hunting is the best way to do that, seen as dad won't let me put my punching bag up in the house" he saw my confused slash shocked expression and chuckled, "Don't worry Kurt, I would never do it professionally, or against anyone. It was purely that when I was growing up... well, things were tough and I needed something that I could release my anger on and I wouldn't hurt anything, so I signed up for a fighting club and it helped so much. When dad gets on my nerves, I just want to take it out on... something... I didn't have my bag to take it out on and I needed to get out of there" he leant his head on his hand to try and disguise a tear that fell, but I saw it fall alright. I reached my hand across the table and covered his with mine.

"Blaine, look at me" he looked up, his beautiful eyes almost overflowing with tears. "what you have to deal with is horrible, but I'm always here when you need me, or even need a place to stay, I would willingly allow you to stay at my flat" I offered, he began to shake his head in disagreement but I put the hand that wasn't holding Blaine's up in front of him "No, Blaine, you must use it if you have to. I would hate it if you felt like you had nowhere to go and no one to go to. You have me" I said with a sad smile "Now wipe those tears away because I have some good news" I said, reaching across to wipe his tears away with the pad of his thumb, Blaine leaned into the touch, making my heart expand. He laughed and turned his hand over, clasping my hand momentarily.

"Well" I began, taking my hand back, blushing, so I could animate with my hands "I got an email today, and... somebody wants to buy my apartment!" I rushed out. Blaine gaped and then let out a laugh.

"Oh, wow Kurt. That's amazing... when can you move in to the shop then?" he asked intently. I smiled at his keen-ness.

"Well, she says that she wants to come and have a look around next week and I was wondering if you would want to be there when she comes." I said in a questioning tone.

"Of course I would love to, Kurt. In fact, I would be honoured" he replied wearing one of those dazzling smiles plastered to his face. I squealed and jumped up and down in my seat. I returned his smile, this time just as brightly.

We passed the next hour chatting aimlessly, switching between topics easily. Finally, I had to go home. We went our separate ways at the coffee shop this time.

"I'll see you soon, Kurt. Tell me when this woman wants to come and see the flat and I'll be there okay?" he said sternly, as if he were a parent giving a child and instruction. I nodded and giggled.

"I will Blaine, don't worry dear" I said, patting his cheek playfully, before going in for another hug, something we seemed to be doing a lot lately. I just loved being in contact with him. He laughed loudly in my ear, sending shivers down my spine at the way his warm breath ghosted over my ear.

When we pulled back, he pouted and I missed the warmth of Blaine's body pressed close to mine, just the thought made my mind travel to inappropriate places.

"I'll see ya Kurt" he said as he waved and turned to walk in the opposite direction, looking over his shoulder as I watched him walk down the street.

Part of me wanted to run after him, grab his face and kiss him senseless, but the small part of my brain that was still sane, stopped me before I could, thankfully.

I turned and began to walk back to my building. I suddenly felt lonely, like I had something missing from me.

Then I realised, that I had. Blaine already had a piece of my heart, and he had taken it home with him, and he would always possess that part of me. There was no turning back now.

I returned home to the sound of my computer pinging at me. '_One new email' _it said_._ I hung up my bag, took off my doc martins and made my way towards my computer. I lifted the lid to see and email from Madison Lansdale, the woman who was interested.

_Hello Kurt,_

_Would it be okay if I were to come round to look at the property at 4 o'clock? Next Wednesday? If not, could you let me know a good time for you, please?_

_Thank you so much,_

_Madison Lansdale_

I hit the reply button and typed out an email telling her that she was welcome to come next Wednesday and that it was fine. I hit send.

I jumped up from my seat in excitement and spun around on the spot, not feeling embarrassed at all anymore, even though Toffee was staring at me like I was an alien. Why had she started doing that all the time? Maybe she was confused by all my excitement. She had never really seen me excited in anything but her before.

I decided to text Blaine and tell him about the arrangements.

_Madison, the woman who is interested, is coming on Wednesday at 4 o'clock. Can you make that time?-Kurt_

My finger hovered over the 'x' button, but decided against it, not wanting to seem as though I was throwing myself in his face as I usually did with guys. This was going to be different to the others, I just knew it.

_That's perfect! Thank you so much for including me in this. It means so much to me that I have a friend I can lean on. So, just thank you Kurt, for everything. X-Blaine_

I giggled like a teenage girl when I saw that he had added a kiss at the end. _That must have been for the one I didn't get this morning _I thought cheekily. Smiling like my cheeks were going to explode.

_I will do it anytime, Blaine. I'll always be here when you need me to be and I know how hard what you're going through is and I will do anything to make this easier for you x-Kurt_

I smiled as I added the kiss on the end and that smile never leaving my face.

That week went by excruciatingly slowly. I didn't know if it was some kind of evil devil punishing me for doing something wrong, but the week seemed to go on forever.

Blaine and I met up for coffee almost every day now, as we had become much closer after the coffee shop talk last week.

But Wednesday soon rolled around and Blaine and I had agreed that Blaine didn't have to help tidy up the apartment (well more like I had convinced him! That boy and his stupid charm), and would be arriving at three o'clock, just encase she came earlier than expected.

I gave Blaine the tour of the house encase she asked him any questions and he memorised everything nicely.

By the time the buzzer rang at 4 o'clock I was ready to pass out. I was suddenly felling very nervous and Blaine noticed this.

"Don't worry Kurt, she will love this place, okay?" he reassured, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and made my way towards the elevator, Blaine hot on my heels.

When we made it to the door, we walked out onto the street. Blonde, long, straight hair, fairly short and thin, well dressed was the description. I scanned the small amount of people outside my building and spotted a woman by the buzzers immediately. I poked Blaine and pointed to her. Blaine nodded his head as we began to make our way over.

"Hello. You wouldn't happen to be Madison Lansdale would you?" I asked my voice a little shaky. She turned her head to look at us and revealed a stunning woman. Even though she was in her forties, she looked about twenty five; I would have to ask her how she managed that at some point. A small smile decorated her features as she held out her hand for me to shake.

"Ah, you must be Kurt! It's lovely to meet you both. I'm sorry what's your name?" she asked politely turning to Blaine. Despite her looks and her business like attitude, I could see her motherly side seeping through now; I was good at spotting things like that.

"My name is Blaine Anderson, I'm Kurt's friend and I agreed to help him today" Blaine answered, putting on one of his most gentlemanly smiles, you half expected him to raise his hat and bow to kiss your hand (without the curly hair, of course).

"Oh, well that's nice of you" she said winking at me. She could obviously tell I was gay and I was glad she didn't have any problem with that. I blushed and looked away, embarrassed at how well this woman could read me. "Now which one is yours?" she asked, rubbing her hands together and smiling a toothy grin.

We both laughed at the woman's enthusiasm as we made our way up to the flat.

"I hope you don't mind cats. But don't worry she's such a softie really" I said, which she laughed at.

"I find that cats replace my children well when they are gone" she joked making Blaine snigger in the corner of the lift and me laugh along with him.

We showed her around the apartment in about half an hour. We were exhausted and Blaine offered to make us tea.

"So, what's going on with that boy and you? Blaine was it?" she asked, sounding very motherly.

"Nothing! Why would you say that?" I said in a mock hurt tone. She just looked me in the eye with a sad smile on her face.

"I have no problem with it, you know, you being gay. In fact, my eldest son got engaged to another man last month so I have an excellent gay-dar!" she said matter of factly, looking me in the eye and smiling at me. Little did I know Blaine was listening to this whole conversation from around the corner.

"Congratulations on your son, which makes me so happy to hear, but there is nothing going on between me and Blaine at the moment." I answered sincerely, hoping Blaine would hurry up with the drinks so I could finish this conversation.

"Not at the moment, but I can tell that he is head over heels for you, Kurt. The way he looks at you is the way my Jason looks at his fiancé, with pure love. I just think that you should know that" she said. Before I had time to answer, Blaine came in with the coffee tray and put it down on the coffee table.

"Right then, who wants coffee?"

The whole afternoon went without a hitch. Madison loved the flat and had agreed to sign the papers within the next two weeks. I was so excited. I could finally begin my new life as a shop owner, and I couldn't wait to work on this with Blaine.

We had decided to order in some Chinese as a celebration and watch tangled on the DVD before Blaine had to go. I somehow felt now that when Blaine wasn't here, it didn't feel like home anymore.

"Chinese is here!" I head Blaine shout as let the delivery man up and unlocked the door. He carried the boxes into the kitchen where I scooped them onto two plates and carried them into the lounge.

I went and started fiddling with the DVD player and felt very special as Blaine hadn't started eating without me. It was just those simple gestures that made me fall even harder for him every day.

I pressed play on the DVD player, clinked our forks together and began eating. Blaine finished his within 10 minutes of the movie, leaning back on the sofa and rubbing his flat stomach, as if to say 'all full now'. That boy was skinny, but wow he could eat for America!

About half way through the movie, my eyelids began to droop and my body started to relax. I looked up at the clock to see it was half past 9. I didn't want to mention this to Blaine. I didn't want him to leave quite yet.

Soon enough, my head unconsciously dropped onto his shoulder. I was about to remove it when I felt a strong arm wind around my shoulders and pull me close, and who was I to complain.

I nuzzled my nose into his neck as I felt him press a warm kiss to the top of my hair and whisper ever so gently "Goodnight Kurt".

This was home, and this was defiantly a good way to begin my new life.

**A/N: What did you think. that little button down there that says review has magic powers to brighten up my day with rainbows! And we all know how pretty they are!**


	5. A New Confession

**Word Count: 3,468**

**Chapter Notes: thankyou so much for sticking around! It means so much to me that you like it and reading your reviews are the highlights of my days. Thankyou so much to justcallmeobsessed! enjoy! :D**

The sun burst through my eyelids, making me open them to find out what the source was. I turned my head to be met with what seemed to be hair, but I couldn't quite make out what it was for sure yet. I cracked open my eyes to find my vision blocked by a shoulder. Hang on, that wasnt my shoulder!

I lifted my head up to see a curly mop of hair on the chair next to me. I smiled as the memories from last night flooded back to me. Blaine turned his head towards me and snuggled into my shoulder letting out a noise that made my heart swell. His hand found mine and he intertwined our fingers tightly, smiling in his sleep. My leg seemed to have somehow been put over Blaine's thighs and his other hand was on my leg, my skin tingling at the touch.

Blaine's face looked beautiful. I had never seen him look so relaxed and so peaceful before, he always seemed so reformed; that was probably the effect his father had on him. But now, fast asleep in my arms, I had never found him so radiant.

His eyelashes rested on his olive skin and his eyebrows held no expression. His hair was unruly and curly, spread out across my shoulder and every so often he would nuzzle his nose into my neck, tickling my cheek with his mop.

The sun seeping through tthe curtains in the corner-which I dont remember drawing, Blaine must have-reflected his features and made his face glow. His nose twithced adorably and he snuggled into my side even more. I pressed an unfelt kiss into his dark curls. I decided that I should get up and shower because we needed to go have another meeting with Andrew, and I didnt want an awkward moment when he woke up in my arms.

I removed his hand from my thigh, making him moan from missing the touch and making me smile. I lifted my leg up from where it rested across his lap and planted my foot on the carpet. It was only now that I noticed Toffee, snuggled up to Blaine's side and softly snoring. I got this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach looking at this picture. Infront of me. My little family I thought. _No,_ my mind interuppted me, _no matter how much you want him to be, Blaine isnt your family._

Now comes the hard part, trying to get out if Blaine's vice grip without waking him up. I looked up to his face and couldn't bring myself to move. But I have to!

I untangled our fingers, immediately missing the conact, the removed my arm from around his shoulders. I grabbed a pillow to replace me and put that in his arms. His arms tightened around the pillow but a confused expression etched on to his face. His eyes fluttered open and his hand went to his forehead. He looked up and saw me watching him and made a move to sit up but I stopped him.

"It's okay if you go back to sleep, I'm just going to go take a shower and get changed before we have to meet your father for lunch" he groaned a the word father and the word lunch and I could see then cogs in his head turning into overdrive.

I stroked my hand through his hair and immediately realised what I had done, pulling my hand back like I had had an electric shock. I blushed as I walked of to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. I turned it to the coldest setting, discovering a little problem as I stepped into the cubicle.

When it was taken care of, I turned on the hot water and let it splash a over me and sooth my muscles, relaxing me.

I let my mind wander to last night. The way his arms had felt around me. Home. That was how I would describe the feeling, and it truly was a beautiful feeling. I washed my hair quickly and stepped out of the stream of water 10 minutes afterwards.

I walked out back into the lounge, expecting to see him asleep again, and was suprised to see him standing infront of the bookshelf in the corner, holding a photograph frame in his hands. I had the urge to wrap my arms round his waist and kiss him on the temple, suprising him. But I didnt, I knew that would be moving way too fast!

"What's that?" I asked him. He turned around in suprise and looked back down to the photo frame.

"You were cute, you know" he said, smiling down at the photo. I walked over to him and took the photo from his hands. It was of me and my mother, Elizabeth Hummel. We were sitting on the porch step, just outside the door. She had her arm around me and I had my head of her shoulder, (I was only about eight, but I still was quite tall), and I was displaying my best toothy smile. She was looking down at me with her big blue eyes and a smile on her face, that smile that made me feel so loved. She was a beautiful woman, her long, brown hair sweeping over her shoulders and down to her elbows.

I scoffed at Blaine's comment, "Tssk, yeah, I _was_" I laughed, as a tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away swiftly and handed the photo frame back to Blaine as I went to sit on the sofa. He followed me over and sat down beside me, obviously looking for an answer to why I was crying.

"It's your mom, isn't it? You have her eyes" he said softly, still looking at the photo. I nodded sadly.

"She died, just before my ninth birthday. If you're wondering why I'm crying, it's just because I miss her so much" I said, another tear following the previous one. I heard Blaine gasp beside me and he put an arm around my shoulder gently. I smiled up at him sadly, thanking him for comforting me.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I wouldn't have said anything if I had known" he said guiltily, rubbing his hand up and down my arm soothingly.

"It's okay, you didn't know" I answered looking at the photograph frame.

"She was beautiful, you know. I can see her in you too" he said. Did he basically just say that I was beautiful? No, of course he didn't!

"Yeah, she was" I said, smiling longingly into space. All I wanted was to see her one more time, smell her perfume one more time, just for 10 seconds. Was that too much to ask? Just one more time? "I can still remember her like it was yesterday; even the way she smelt, lavender and jasmine. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her. She was in a car crash on the way home from birthday shopping for me"

"Oh god Kurt, that's awful. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. What can I do to make you feel better?" he asked me.

"You can borrow some of my clothes and let me put you an outfit together" I joked, making him laugh angelically "But seriously Blaine, thank you. You make it better by just being here"

His eyes flicked down to my lips and then back up to my eyes. He blushed and then looked down, laughing nervously.

"So the, what colour skinny jeans are you going to force my legs into?" he laughed, making me feel warm again and filling the empty space in my heart which thinking about my mother had created.

"Come on then, my little manikin!" I said, jokingly, leading him down the short corridor to my bedroom.

I opened the door and opened my arms saying "Tada!"

I was very proud of my room. It was the only room in the house that I had personalised properly. It had a warm red colour scheme that took me hours to design.

"Wow Kurt, this room is incredible. It's just so... you!" he laughed at how that sounded like a cheesy fashion show.

I walked over to my closet-that took up the whole side of the wall-and slid open the sliding door, revealing the collection of clothes I had. Blaine laughed at how many there were.

"Oh man, this is going to be a long day!"

* * *

One hour and 20 outfits later I had the perfect one laid out on my bed. It consisted of red skinny jeans, rolled up at the ankles because of Blaine's height, a black polo shirt, a colourful stripy bowtie and a yellow belt. Of course, this outfit had to match with the pair of shoes Blaine had come over in last night!

When Blaine emerged from the bathroom I gasped. It was by far the hottest thing I had ever seen. The way the polo shirt clung to him amazingly and the way the jeans made his legs look so strong and toned, but also thin. He looked stunning. He noticed my gaped mouth and did a twirl.

"Tada! What do you think?" he said, looking down at his clothes.

I was lost for words! I didn't know what to say. I couldn't just say you look hot because that would sound creepy and pervy and I couldn't say I didn't know because that would be lying. In the end, I settled for somewhere in the middle.

"Wow... you look great Blaine!" but then I went and overdid it! "Really... really great!" IDIOT! My brain scolded me! What did I say that for, but he didn't seem to be complaining.

"Why thank you, good sir. I happen to like your closet very much indeed. You have good taste!" he complimented, making me blush and look away.

"We had better get going soon, we don't want to be late for our meeting with your dad" I said, as his face fell at the mention of his father

"Oh no, he's going to be so mad at me for staying here! Oh my god! What am I going to say? He doesn't accept me Kurt, he won't accept me staying over at another man's house!" he said, his head falling into his hands as he began to pace the room frantically.

"Blaine, it will be okay he will un-." Kurt was cut off by Blaine again.

"NO Kurt, he won't understand! You don't understand!" I felt like a child being punished. His words hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't understand? Of course I understood! I'd been through this too. He saw my hurt expression and his eyes immediately softened as he fell to his knees in front of me where I was sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh god Kurt, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to snap! It's just, I've let him run my life for so long and it's my immediate reaction! Of course you understand you've been through this too! But your dad accepts you and I am so jealous of you Kurt!" he let out his emotions and I forgave him completely. I took his hands in mine, making him look up in to my eyes.

"Blaine, you have to stand up to him. You can't let him ruin your life like this! It's not fair on you, and it breaks my heart to see you this way. I die inside when I see you cry, and I feel so happy when you smile. You have to tell him how you feel. I'm not saying he _will_ understand, but you can't allow him to push you around all the time like you are his property. Yes Blaine, he is your father. But that doesn't mean he has the right to control you or what you do. He can't tell you what you can and can't do. Even if it means arguing, you have to tell him, Blaine" I finished my speech and saw tears swimming in his eyes.

"Why are you always right?" he let out a breathy laugh and looked me right in the eye, glasz meeting hazel as if it were the first time. It was always like it was the first time.

"It's a talent of mine!" I joked, lightening the mood slightly, and making him chuckle "But you know I'm right Blaine, and this is something you have to do on your own. Believe me, if I could, I would do this for you. But I can't, and I never will. So what we are going to do is we are going to go there, and when you get home tonight you are going to tell him how you feel. And if he does accept it, then that's amazing, and if he doesn't accept it, you are going to come straight here! No exceptions, okay?" he looked down. I lifted his chin "Okay?" I pressed.

"Okay, I will. But you said you don't like to see me cry, and I will be doing a lot of that!" he said, taking a sudden interest in the bookshelf in the corner.

"No, I don't, but I _love _comforting you. It makes me feel needed, and I love that feeling" I said reassuring. The pure look of love in his eyes took me by surprise "We had better get going then, we have to be there at 12 and it is now... eleven thirty" I said, glancing down to my watch trying to hide the blush creeping up my neck from my confession.

He stood up, keeping his hold on my hands tightly and pulled me up with him, before encasing me in his arms.

"Thank you Kurt, you always know what to say! You're my best friend and I'm so glad you are in my life for me to go to" he said, and I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as he said these words.

I loved this feeling. I wanted to feel this every day, for the rest of my life. It made me feel important, depended on, but most of all, it made me feel so loved.

He started humming in my ear, which I instantly recognised as 'Queen's My Best Friend. I giggled as he continued to hold me and hum in my ear, eventually turning into singing.

"Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh you're my best friend"

His voice was beautiful. It was amazing to me that he had only been offered one record deal. I was certainly going to look him up on YouTube later!

"Your voice is amazing Blaine. You have to take that record deal. I don't care what you're father says, I'm not letting you miss out on this Blaine" I said pulling back from the hug and taking his hand. I squeezed it once before pulling him towards the door to get out shoes on.

We slipped our shoes on to see it was quarter to eleven. We walked out the door, him reattaching out hands and swinging them in between our bodies as we made our way out of the apartment.

* * *

We arrived at the coffee shop ten minutes later. Blaine was so nervous. I could feel the tension coming of his body in waves. I released his hand in fear that his father would see us holding hands and disapprove, but as soon as I released his grip, he groaned at the loss of touch and found my hand again. This made me smile even more at the fact that I comforted him.

"Don't let me go, please?" he asked me pleadingly. I felt my insides tingle at his words and my heart explode in my chest. My knees turned t jelly and my brain just stopped functioning. Did he really depend on me that much? It seemed that way.

"Of course" I said, before pushing opened the door and pulling him inside by his hand, feeling his reluctancy.

We spotted his father immediately. He was sat at a table in the middle of the coffee shop, looking around the shop, annoyed, looking for any sign of us. I squeezed Blaine hand reassuringly and gave him a loving look, which he returned.

Blaine's father spotted us looking at each other this way and his anger deepened. I could see the cold rage burning in his eyes ad he noticed our intertwined hands. We walked over silently and sat down opposite, our hands still clasped together, and he began to shout then.

"Where the hell were you last night Blaine! I called you! I texted you! I tried everything! Where were you Blaine? Answer me and this better be a bloody good reason I tell you, a good one!" he bellowed into the air, making every one look to our table, me and Blaine blushing by the attention.

"Dad, let me speak. And keep your voice down" his dad scoffed "I slept at Kurt's last night"

His dad's jaw dropped to the floor for a second before his teeth clenching together.

"You. Did. WHAT?" he shouted and spat the last word, sending specks of spit flying in to Blaine's face.

"I slept on Kurt's couch last night. I will explain later, we haven't come here to talk about this" he said back, trying to change the subject.

"You're right about that young man! What compelled you to do such a thing? Well, let's get on with this so I can get a proper explanation" he spat, looking back down to his papers.

Blaine looked strong on the outside, but I knew his walls were crumbling down inside. I used my other hand to squeeze his thigh reassuringly. He gave me a grateful smile and released his death grip on my hand, but still clasping it tightly.

That hour went very quickly for Blaine, I could tell. I had agreed to sign the papers next week, when Madison would get back to me. Andrew said okay through his teeth and I felt Blaine tense up again beside me. I placed my hand on his thigh again, immediately relaxing him.

When it was time to go home, Blaine would be going home with his father, and I could see he was terrified. As we walked out of the coffee shop with Andrew in front of us, I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Remember, I'm always here. Come over as soon as you are finished talking and I will comfort you. I'll never let go" I said in a hushed tone that only Blaine could hear.

We didn't hug when we said goodbye, no matter how much my body longed to be in touch with his, we knew it would only anger Andrew further.

We said goodbye and I saw Andrew grab his arm and pull him down the street. Blaine shrugged his arm away but Andrews grip only seemed to tighten.

I couldn't help but worry.

* * *

Those four hours were the longest four hours I had ever lived through. They were spent frantically trying to occupy myself with project runaway and playing with Toffee, but nothing could calm me down.

The rain was bucketing outside my window and I just stared through the rain, hoping Blaine was walking through it; even if that would consist of my designer clothes getting soaked through, I didn't care. I just wanted him back in my arms where I knew he was safe.

I was so scared for him. What if his father kicked him out? Disowned him? Or even worse, hurt him? I don't think I could live with the fact that it was mostly my fault. I was just so glad he had me to come to.

I fell asleep to the sound of the rain pounding on the pavements, leant up against the sofa in the most uncomfortable position you could ever dream of sleeping in.

I didn't hear the first three knocks. I didn't hear my name being called out. What woke me up was Toffee scratching me and meowing at me.

That's when I hear the knocks (I would have to thank the cat later).

I got up from my place on the floor, cricking my neck as I went and stumbled towards the door, still half asleep.

I flew open the door and what I saw made me gasp.

There he was. And he looked broken.

**A/N: Thankyou again. I apoligise for the angst in this chapter! Review? reviews are klainebows!**


	6. A New Discovery

**Word Count: 3,377**

**Chapter notes: Sorry for the angst in this chapter. Thank you so much for sticking with my story and I hope you enjoy it! Enjoy! :D**

He looked so helpless.

He was barely standing, let alone walking.

His arms were wrapped around his torso, almost protecting himself from something invisible that I didn't know was there. His Elmo backpack was strapped to his back. _At least he brought some things, _he thought. His curly hair was plastered to his forehead because of the rain that was still falling outside the windows and his clothes were clinging to his body. For once I didn't care that my clothes were wet.

I opened my arms and he collapsed into me. I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes at his vulnerability and the way he melted against my body. His knees buckled beneath him and we both fell to our knees, still clasped together firmly. His head was tucked under my chin as I felt his tears pour through my shirt and on to my chest and my salty tears dampened his hair even more.

"Sh Blaine, sweetie, everything will be okay. You're okay now, you're here now and I've got you." I whispered sweet nothings into his ear for ten minutes and my knees began to hurt. His crying had subsided and become the occasional hiccup.

"Blaine, sweetie, can you get up so I can take you to the couch?" I asked softly, feeling so sympathetic towards him. He nodded weakly against my tear soaked shirt and I pulled us both to our feet, still keeping a firm hold around him, feeling as if it were my job to protect him from everything bad in the world. I knew that was impossible, but that wouldn't stop me trying.

All I wanted was to take away his pain, to take away his father, to love him and for him to love me, to be anything and everything he would ever need. But I knew I couldn't.

I led him over to the couch in silence, not knowing what to say. When he was seated I knelt in front of him like he had to me that morning. This morning seemed like a lifetime away. Everything was so much better thins morning. Why couldn't it be that way now?

"Honey, I'm just going to go get you a towel and make some coffee okay? Will you be okay for a minute?" I asked gently. He nodded, his bloodshot eyes looking down and refusing to make eye contact with me, encase I saw the fear hidden in those eyes.

"I'll be right back" I said, stroking his cheek, wanting to kiss his on the forehead but deciding against it. I quickly made my way to the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. At every sniff, every noise, every whimper that left the boys lips, I flinched and spun around to make sure he hadn't broken down or needed me again.

I made the coffee quickly, making it just how he liked it; with a scoop of mint ice-cream on top so it melted into the drink and two mini marshmallows balanced on top, which I had stocked my cupboard with just because I knew he like them when he needed to be cheered up.

I walked through the arch and back into the living room quickly and placed the coffee on the table and putting the one with the ice-cream in front of him. I couldn't resist this time. I leant down quickly and pressed a soft, warm, lingering kiss to his forehead, making him look up. I smiled sadly and ran my hand through his hair and I swear I saw a faint smile lingering on his lips but not quite breaking through yet.

With that, I walked along the hallway to the closet with the boiler and pulled out the warmest, fluffiest towel I could find and hung it over my arm. I then went to my room and pulled down the fluffy bathrobe down from the back of my door and turned back towards the living room. I saw him taking a sip and his shoulders relaxed. I felt proud of myself that I knew how what made him feel better.

I sat down next to him and placed the items on my lap; I took a sip of my coffee, put it down again, and turned towards him.

"Right, what we are going to do is this; you are going to finish the last of your coffee, then you are going to go take a hot shower to warm yourselves up and do you have any clothes in that bag?" I nodded towards the bag that was now sitting on the sofa next to him. I picked it up, looking to him for approval before opening it. I found a pair of jeans, 6 pairs of boxers (that made me blush violently), 4 t-shirts, a pair of Pyjamas and a pair of Capri pants "I'll lay out some clothes and underwear on my bed and when you get out and dressed, you are going to come here and cuddle with me on the sofa because after being in the shower, I know you will still be cold. And if you feel like telling me what happened you can, but I won't push you, okay?" I said ducking my head to try and make eye contact with him. He broke his silence.

"Thank you so much Kurt. You have no idea how much this means to me. You just know exactly what to do and what to say to make me feel better. But you can't let me stay Kurt, I don't want to intrude" he said, shaking his head and looking down at the floor.

"Blaine, you listen to me right now. You are not an intruder. Those 4 hours, 20 minutes and 10 seconds you were gone for. The only place that I want you to be is here, because all the time you're not here, my heart might break because I can't bear the thought of you not being safe". He launched on me and embraced me tightly. I wove my arms around his back and squeezed him tightly. I didn't miss the hiss of pain that came from his lips. I didn't want to mention it now. I would ask him later.

I walked with him to the bathroom until he disappeared in to the room. I walked back in to the living room to find Toffee staggering across the room obviously still half asleep. I smiled lovingly and scooped her up into my arms, kissing the top of her forehead and nuzzling my nose into her fur. I collapsed on to the couch, emotionally drained.

The rain was still falling violently outside still and I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I let the tears cascade down my cheeks as all my walls crumbled down and I buried my head in Toffee who proceeded to lick the tears away from my tear stained face, making my giggle at her adorability.

I just couldn't help but feel like I couldn't do anything to make his pain go away, no matter how much I tried. He just seemed so helpless and vulnerable. All I wanted was for him to be happy, and I would do anything to make that happen.

I heard the shower turn off 10 minutes later and I frantically wiped at my eyes, trying to get rid of the tears that were still on my cheeks.

When he walked in, he looked so adorable. His pyjamas consisted of an Elmo t-shirt that matched his bag and cross patterned trousers that hung way too low on his hips to keep dirty thoughts from my mind. How I would hook my thumbs un-

"Kurt? Are you okay there?" he said, almost jokingly. How could he still joke in this situation? How could he be that strong?

"I think I should be asking you that question" I said with a sad smile on my face as he elegantly sat down next to me on the loveseat.

"Urgh, I need to tell you Kurt, I can't k-keep this in any longer. I need to t-tell someone" he began. I took his hand in my mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. His gaze looked to our hands and a small smile played on his lips. "Well, w-where to start" he laughed breathily, the laughter stopping as fast as it started.

"My dad, you already know that he has never accepted me, but it was the worst when he was first coming to terms with it. He said, to start with, that he didn't mind, and I was so happy that maybe my father would actually accept me or who I was, no changes wanted. I knew it was too good to be true" he shook his head sadly. Even with just the warm light of the tall lamp in the corner of the room, I could see the tears forming at the corners of his eyes "He was fine if I didn't decide to act on it. Then one night... I got invited to a party by my friend, Henry he was called, and he said that I could go if I didn't drink or do anything stupid; basically as long as I didn't kiss any boys. W-when I got t-to the party" he stammered over his words so I put my arm round his shoulder. He hissed in pain again. "There were some boys from school there. Homophobes. I didn't know they were there at first, I found that out later. I had a few shots and a few beers, purely because everyone else was. I didn't recognise the boys; they were hiding in the corner, out of view"

He sniffed and wiped at his eyes before continuing.

"Someone announced that we were going to play truth or dare. So everyone gathered in a circle and we began the game. Eventually it came around to me. I had this huge crush on this straight boy from the year above, so I chose dare, hoping that I might get the chance to kiss him. I did, that was my dare, to kiss this boy. I was so excited, and it seemed he was too. I got my hopes up, like I always do! He leant over the circle and kissed me deeply, I was completely taken by surprise, and I thought he was straight. When we stopped kissing, I must have looked completely lovesick because everyone started laughing at me. I was so humiliated, but I was too drunk and naive to realise what was going on. He asked me to come outside so we could pick up where we left off. I followed like a lovesick puppy" he looked down, ashamed of himself.

"When we got outside, he just pushed me down on to the floor. He kicked me again and again. That's when I saw the boys from my school. The continued to beat me up, a human punching bag was what I had become. It was all a set up, to prove I was gay after all. I hadn't told anyone yet, but the look on my face after he had kissed me said it all. They left me there, bleeding on the floor in the alleyway next to the house" I felt myself crying freely.

"Oh Blaine" I was cut off.

"No Kurt, you need to know this, I need someone to know" I nodded, still not allowing me to make eye contact with him, as if I would reject him if I saw the fear in his mind. "When I found the strength to get up, I managed to stagger home. When I got in, my father just shouted at me for being late, not paying any attention to the state I was in. My mother noticed, however and they had an argument, right there in front of me, my dad saying how much of a disappointment I was and what a disgrace I was to the family name. I finally spoke up, not being able to take it any longer, just being looked down the nose at constantly. The moment I said a word, my father lost it. Something inside him just snapped and he lashed out at me, kicking me in the stomach. I screamed in pain and fell to the floor. I can still remember the look on his face. The way my mother screamed when I closed my eyes and passed out" I gasped and my hand flew to my hand. I sobbed brokenly into my hand, failing to hold back the tears.

"My mother left the next morning. She thought I was dead. I just remember waking up the next morning, still in my position on the kitchen floor, a note left beside me. The last words my mother left me, she said that she c-couldn't stand the man called my father anymore, so she left me alone with him. I have no idea where she went; I've never heard a word from her since. Now every time I sleep over at a man's house or I go out on a date, he tells me how much of a disappointment I am and how I drove my mother out of the house, and sometimes, if it's really bad, he will hit me" I let out a strangled sob. He pulled his shirt off over his head and turned his back to me. Just for a moment, I was too mesmerized by Blaine's naked back, but too soon, I noticed. Giant purpling bruises covering his left shoulder blade. My hand flew to my mouth and the other one ghosted over the dark skin in front of me.

I let out a choked sob and his shoulders began to shake. I slowly brought his head to my chest and encased him in my arms, careful to avoid the bruises that spread across his shoulder blades. I rocked him back and forth, trying to soothe his but failing. He was wailing now.

It took him at least 10 minutes until his eyes ran dry. I moved away from him, making him groan, and reached for his shirt. I rolled it up and pulled it over his mass of curls. I put his arms through the holes and then kneeled down in front of him.

"You are going to take my bed tonight, and believe me, it's the comfiest bed you have ever slept in. I couldn't bear to see you sleep on the sofa with your back like that. I can't believe he did this to you" I was interrupted by Blaine.

"Please Kurt, don't sympathise me. I don't want it right now. And I can't take your bed, that's not fair!" he protested weakly, as if feeling he had to fight back to stay polite.

"Yes it is Blaine. Come on, I think we should go to bed, or would you like to watch 'Tangled' first, to cheer you up?" I said, rubbing my hand up and down his arm gently. He smiled and looked down bashfully.

"Why are you so perfect?" he said, looking right into my eyes, Glasz meeting liquid honey. I blushed and was thankful for the dim light so that I could hide my red cheeks fairly well. I got lost in his eyes, my lids blinking drowsily and sleepily.

"I'm not. I'm anything but perfect, just wait until you get to know me a bit better, and the bitchy side of Kurt Hummel will show it's face" I said, trying to relieve the sexual tension in the small space in between us.

"Well, I would really like the opportunity" he replied. How did this boy always know what to say to make me weak at the knees?

"Well I'm willing to give it to you" I said. I decided to be brave. I leaned in and pressed my lips to the soft skin of his cheek. I heard him gasp and hoped that was a good thing. When I pulled back, I squeezed his hand before pulling him down on to the sofa and heading towards the DVD player.

I stroked Toffee before placing 'Tangled' in to the DVD player and pressing play before heading back over to the sofa. I sat down and Blaine's hand found mine, intertwining our fingers. I put my arm around his shoulders, being careful to mind the bruises dotted on his back. His head rested on my shoulders.

We sat in silence, until he started to sing along to the song on the television.

"All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be"

I was mesmerised by his voice. I decided that I would join in, but I could see he was the verge of sleep, his head becoming heavier on my shoulder.

"And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you"

His head turned so his chin was resting on my shoulder, looking straight at me. He stopped singing and urged me to carry on. So I did.

"All those days chasing down a daydream,  
All those years living in a blur,  
All that time never truly seeing,

Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here, suddenly I know

If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go"

He stared at me in awe. I was on Broadway and I knew my voice was good, but I had never seen anyone look so... in love before. I so desperately wanted to kiss him, and I knew I would, one day. But after everything he had been through today, it wasn't the right time. He joined in again, our voices blending beautifully.

"And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog is lifted  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted

All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you,  
Now that I see you!"

We finished in perfect tune. He smiled a dazzling smile, showing all of those teeth, glistening in the low light. I had to physically hold myself back from leaning in and touching our lips together. He nuzzled his nose into my shoulder and murmured into the skin there.

"You're voice is incredible, Kurt. I don't know why you aren't still on Broadway, but it's their loss and my gain" I smiled brightly at his words, my cheeks beginning to ache at all the strain I was putting them under.

"Thank you, Blaine. It's very nice of you to say so. Your voice is amazing too" I answered resting my chin on his head.

The credits rolled 20 minutes later. I let them run all the way through, not wanting this moment to end. I looked down to see that his eyelids were closed and his breathing had evened out. I didn't want to move him, but I knew I had to.

I lifted his legs and placed them over my thighs, blushing at the contact. I wound my arm around his lower back, still dodging the bruises on his shoulder blade. I hoisted him up easily. Did this boy even eat? He is even lighter than me.

I carried him gently into my bedroom and laid him down so his head was on the pillow. I pulled the covers down and tucked him in. His eyelids fluttered slightly and he turned his head so it was looking towards me. I looked down at his and felt my heart sadden. The poor thing.

I leant down and gently pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead before walking out into the hallway and closing the door gently.

I would fix him. We would fix him. Together.

**A/N: Thankyou so much! Review? They make my day! :)**


	7. A New Family

**Chapter notes: HOW GOOD WAS DANCE WITH SOMEBODY! Omg, the klaine in that episode made me weep. Klaine sexting is cannon! It was so sweet! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I loved writing it! Enjoy! :D**

**Word Count: 5,316**

_Monday 5__th__ December 2012_

_Dear Kurt,_

_Would it be okay for me to sign the papers for your apartment on Wednesday? It would be great if I could and I would be willing to move in any time that is possible. Please don't feel as if I am pressuring you into anything!_

_Get back to me soon,_

_Madison Lansdale._

I squealed in my seat and jumped up and down. I began to run around the room excitedly.

"What's going on in here?" Blaine said, obviously still half asleep and rubbing his eyes adorably. I spun around to see him clad in his Elmo pyjamas from last night. I ran over, picked him up and spun him round, making him laugh and scream.

"Aah! I'm being kidnapped!" He shouted in to the apartment. I laughed and set him down on the floor, still giggling excitedly. I grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the sofa. I picked up my laptop and put it on his lap. He looked at me confused before looking down and reading the email.

"Dear Kurt..." He began reading, mouthing the words as he went. His face went from confused, to shocked, to blank, to smiling that dazzling smile that made me week at the knees.

"Oh Kurt, this is amazing! You can sign the papers to the shop then!" he smiled, putting the computer down on the table and engulfing me in another hug. He squeezed me tightly and rubbed my back, chuckling in to my ear.

"Do you want me to make us some coffee?" he asked me, having memorised my coffee in the month that we had known each other.

"Blaine, it's my apartment. You're the guest, you don't have to make coffee" I said, moving to stand up, but being stopped by him. He pushed me back down on to the seat and looked me in the eye.

"And I shouldn't have to be here, not that I'm complaining about being with you" he winked. HE WINKED! AT ME! "But if you are going to let me stay here, you have to let me do things to earn it. Starting now and I already know what you have so I won't make a mistake" he said, walking in to the kitchen with a look back at me to see if I was following him.

I didn't think I could take this much more. I was going to kiss him, soon. But I was going to do it properly. I would surprise him, make him feel special after everything he had been through, and I think this is a good time of year, when the rain is turning into snow and the rainbows are hidden by the clouds. The most romantic time of year. I was going to do it properly, and soon.

"There you go!" he said, placing my cup down on the placemat on the coffee table and plonked down next to me, almost spilling his coffee in the process. I chuckled and picked up my coffee, taking a sip and then leaning back against the sofa.

"So, what are you going to do with the little shop? Did you say a café?" he asked me, looking up from behind his mug. I was glad he was asking me, it took my mind off things. To be fair, I wasn't really sure what I was going to do with it yet, but I had defiantly decided that there would be coffee.

"Well I was thinking, maybe a coffee shop that sold cakes and food and all that. I'm not quite sure yet, and I'm willing to take you up on your offer of playing the piano and guitar of course. What do you think?" I asked, not sure if he had taken my offer of us working on it together seriously or not.

"What do you mean?" he said, he obviously hadn't noticed or was just trying to be polite encase I had changed my mind about it.

"Well, seen as I said I would like to work on this together, I think it would be good to have your opinion, don't you think?" he stared at me wide eyed, stumbling over his words adorably.

"Wait, you were serious about that?" I nodded my head cautiously, hoping he wasn't turning down the offer "I thought you were just trying to make me feel better that day!" he said, letting out a breathy laugh and running his hand through his curls, making them stick up in the air. "Wow, Kurt, I would be so...so honoured" he said.

"It would be amazing to share my dream with you, Blaine. I need someone who I can look back and talk about it to and to share all the experiences with, and I want that to be you" I said, hoping I didn't sound too cheesy. He just smiled and looked in my eyes.

"I would love to have a dream, especially if it's with you, Kurt" he answered. I guess it wasn't too much. I looked down, again feeling the urge to kiss him, but the small part of me that was awake reminded me that it had to be special when it happened.

We finished our coffee and he went off the have a shower, leaving me desperately trying to get dirty thoughts about Blaine in the shower from entering my mind. I thought that maybe we should go out for dinner to celebrate tonight, instead of having takeout for the 3rd night in a row. I decided to take him somewhere nice, like that Mexican down the street. I could just tell he was a Mexican kind of guy.

He walked back into the room ten minutes later, hair dripping wet and wearing the clothes he had packed yesterday. He just looked so cute, but then I remembered why he was here and sadness came over me again. I smiled, the corners of my lips barely turning up.

"I was thinking maybe you would like to go out and get some dinner tonight. You know, to celebrate?" I asked, looking in his eyes. I could see he had been crying, but what else was I to expect, after everything he had been through in the past 24 hours.

"Yeah, that would be great, Kurt. But I should really go back home to get some of my stuff, because I'm never going back to live there. I just can't Kurt" he said, his head falling in his hands but his eyes failing to produce tears, having run dry.

"I'll come with you; I'm not letting you go back there by yourself, not after what he did to you" I said, my eyes glancing to his shirt covered back. He looked up at me with red, puffy eyes and a slight smile on his face.

"We should go over whilst he's out. I managed to keep my key because it was in my pocket when I walked out the door, along with my phone. He's usually out from 11-4 because he works at a law firm in the city centre. That's when we should go" he answered quietly, almost murmuring.

"You don't have to come Blaine; do you want me to go instead?" I asked him. I would do anything to make this boy feel better. I couldn't stand to see him hurting any more; it just wasn't fair on him. Why couldn't I take his place? Why couldn't I make everything okay? Why did his father have to be such a homophobe? I would do everything in my power to make him whole again, even if that meant putting our relationship on standby, just for a little while.

"No, Kurt. This is something I have to do. I couldn't bear the thought of him being there when you got there and seeing you packing my things. That would just do even more damage. But thank you, for the offer I mean. It means a lot to me" he said, turning his head and sitting up to look me in the eye. His eyes glanced down to my lips again, but he blushed and turned away, which made me blush and turn away too! Typical.

"We had better get going, if we want to get there when he's at home, which would not be good" I sighed, getting to my feet and holding my hand out for him to take. He took it and I pulled him to his feet, his lips twitching up at the corners.

We walked out the door, our hands still clasped between us.

LJHVJYCDYICOUYIFG_ (&FGIKYFGVYURGDTRESDFTGYU

"That's it" Blaine said, pointing to a building in the middle of a cluster of houses. I sighed and looked at the house.

It was fairly posh, posh enough anyway, but it was a very formal looking building. It seemed like it had no personality t all and I almost felt sorry for Blaine to have to live there. It had a marble arch for the porch and big double doors for the entrance. It was the kind of house I could only dream about living in, but it was way too formal. It showed no significance to who lived there and what kind of person they were and that was something I didn't like. I didn't mind living in a flat but the only reason I didn't like it was because you could personalise it properly and call it your own.

"Come on" I said when I felt Blaine freeze beside me "Is he in?" I asked, looking around for any sign of a car parked on a driveway, which was hidden underneath the house, where I saw no car.

"No, he's out. I don't know if I can do this" he said, his voice clearly wavering as he spoke cautiously, his hand clasping mine in a death grip. I rubbed my other gloved hand up and down the arm I was holding.

"Blaine, I'm here. I know that you can do this. You are the single strongest man that I have ever met, and anyone who can't see that is either blind or stupid, and your father is defiantly both!" I said, looking into his eyes where I could see tears swimming, threatening to spill over. It was ridiculous how much this boy could cry in 48 hours, but I loved comforting him, so I didn't mind "Come on" I said, pulling him toward the house by his hand that was still firmly clasped with mine.

When they reached the door, Blaine dug in to his jacket pocket and pulled out an 'I Love New York' key ring, making me chuckle at how cliché he was. He slid the key into the lock and turned it, making a clicking sound come from the door. He took a deep breath and I placed my hand on the small of his back, trying to comfort him as much as I could. He pushed open the door, making the whole house echo.

We stepped inside and I looked around... wow! I had never been in such an amazing house , the foyer was bigger than my apartment itself and doorways were going off in to different rooms left right and centre, literally! There was a grand marble staircase straight in front of me that lead up to two floors, a balcony right above me when I looked up. I must have been trying to catch flies because he noticed my shocked expression and laughed at it heartedly, making me look back towards him.

"You never mentioned that you lived in a mansion!" I said breathily, still looking around in awe at this magnificent building that I was stood in. He looked down and rubbed the back of my neck, blushing.

"I-I thought maybe if you... n-no it's stupid" he swatted his hand in emphasis. I was confused at his words. Why didn't he want me to know? Was he scared that I wouldn't like him anymore if I knew he was rich? Or the opposite, did he think that if I knew he was rich that was the only reason I would want to be friends with him? I know I'm a bitch sometimes, but I am not the type to take advantage of someone! But he didn't really know that about me yet, so I could see his point if that was his concern.

"No, it's not stupid, tell me" I pleaded, eager to know what was bothering the man here with me.

"Well, I just thought that...if you knew I was...well, rich...then you might judge me" he saw my shocked expression and hurried to cover himself up, realising what he had just said "It's happened before! That's why, and since then I'm always on guard. This girl wanted to be my friend and she seemed pretty nice so I let her come over here. When she got here, she was so shocked like you and she said she wanted to me my girlfriend. When I told her I was gay, she just said she wanted me for my money and stormed out and I haven't heard a word from her since" he said, sadly shaking his head, as if ashamed of himself for being so gullible and trusting in the wrong people.

"Blaine, believe me, I am not going to do that to you. I care so much about you; I would never take advantage of you. You can ask any of my friends and they will say the same thing. You don't and will never have to worry about me judging you, because I'm not one to judge except of course when it comes to fashion, that's when bitchy Kurt comes to the surface in all his glory" I said, looking up for emphasis, making him laugh "But seriously Blaine, I would never ever do that to you. I really, really care about you Blaine" I told him, trying to put all the love I felt for him into my words. Wait..._love?_ That was new. I knew that I liked him from the start, but love hadn't happened since Alex. God, spending all this time with Blaine was helping me to forget about Alex! That had to be good, right? He looked towards the stairs and looked back to me. I nodded and he pulled me by the hand (that I had forgotten I was still holding) and dragged me up the staircase.

He pulled me up two flights of stairs until we reached the end of a corridor where Blaine stopped in front of the door. He gestured for me to open it, so I did. My whole body froze at what I saw. His room was incredible! It was so... Blaine. I laughed, realising he had said the exact same thing about my room when he had first seen it.

It was like stepping in a time machine and going back to the seventies where the green and gold stripy wallpaper that covered the walls was top of the range and the his design would have been favoured by everyone he knew. Somehow, Blaine seemed to fit perfectly in to this room, like it somehow showed who he was at heart. Not the prep school boy, or the man who has a rich father, or the man who went to Harvard because he was so clever. No, this was the man I knew, inside. The man that still slept with a teddy bear wore Elmo t-shirts and knew every single Disney song off by heart. That was the man I knew and loved and that is why I loved this room so much. Because despite the houses superiority, Blaine had still made this room his own.

"Wow Blaine! I'm speechless" I looked around the room, still taking in my surrounding "I applaud your tastes" I added on the end. Blaine's mouth curled up into a smile.

"Really, do you really like it?" he asked almost pleadingly, begging me to say yes. I laughed and smiled back, showing all my teeth.

"Of course I do silly! Who wouldn't, it's like one of those rooms back in the 1970's that I've always wanted to visit! Now what do we need to take?" I said, rubbing my hands together in anticipation, which he just rolled his eyes at.

We spent the next hour packing Blaine's suitcase with clothes and photos and all sorts of other bits and bobs. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I saw I had one new message from Rachel, so I opened it up.

_Hey Kurt! I am having a dinner party tonight with: Tina, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Quinn and Mercedes! I was wondering if you and Blaine might like to join us. Everyone is dying to meet Blaine and no one has seen you in ages! Can you come? Xx-Rachel_

My heart swelled at the message. I loved how she had invited Blaine along too, Rachel Berry-Fabray could be annoying sometimes but she truly did have the biggest heart ever. I looked over to the other side of the bedroom to see Blaine rummaging through a draw.

"Hey Blaine?" Blaine turned around and looked at me questioningly "Would you like to have dinner with my friends tonight, instead of going out? Rachel has just texted me asking if you and me wanted to come to her dinner party. All my friends are really excited to meet you" I said, almost in a question tone of voice. He looked confused and then a radiant smile appeared on his face, dazzling by his pearly whites. How did he keep them that clean? I would have to ask him sometime at how he did that.

"I would love to meet the rest of your friends. Wow, they are excited to meet me?" he asked incredulously. When I nodded, he ran a hand though his hair and his whole face was lit up with that magic only he could create, so powerful that it made the whole room warmer.

"I would be honoured" he finally answered. I nodded, pleased and typed Rachel a message.

_Thank you so much for exciting us Rachel, we would love to come. It was lovely of you to invite Blaine, it means a lot to him. We'll be there at seven! Xx-Kurt_

OSAIEDNFGWAPIBGWOIHGGJBGEOI

I leaned forward and knocked on the door of Rachel and Quinn's house in the middle of the city. I greatly admired this house and I had been jealous of it since they asked me to look around it with them. But I knew that one day, I would have a husband and I would have everything that they had and more. I just had to wait my turn.

Blaine straitened out his jacket for the fiftieth time in the last minute and I took his hand, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze, which he returned and he visibly relaxed at the touch, making me smile.

Rachel flung open the door moment later, revealing her in a dress that went down to her knees, complemented by her signature white tights, if there was something that had never changed about Rachel Berry-Fabray it was that her fashion sense was still the same as always.

"Kurt! Blaine! It's so good to see you both!" she said, kissing me on the cheek and then flinging her arms around me, giving me a famous Berry crusher that she had done since high school. She then kissed Blaine on the cheeks and gave him his own hug, almost suffocating him. It was okay for me because I was defiantly taller than her so I had room to breathe, but poor Blaine was the same height and was almost killed by her embrace. He coughed jokily, exclaiming that he was dying, making us all laugh.

"QUINN! KURT AND BLAINE ARE HERE!" Rachel shouted in to the house, causing an eruption of cheers and footsteps on the wooden floor. I was pulled in the door, and so was Blaine, and embraced by everyone. I took my turns kissing everyone cheeks, even the boys, and hugging every one of them. I noticed Santana hugging Blaine and then beginning to talk to him. I vaguely made out what she saying to him.

"You better be good to my boy Kurt, okay? He's been through too much crap in his time and if you cause him anymore then I will end you, got it?" Blaine gulped and nodded. Santana's expression softened and she pulled Blaine in for another hug, softer this time. I put my hand over my heart as it swelled impossibly large in my cheat at the interaction of two of my best friends right in front of me. I was so glad that Santana approved of him; I didn't think I could bear it if she didn't anyway! I looked at them for a few more seconds before deciding to go over to them.

"Hey Satan...I mean Santana! It's so good to see you" I said, giving her a tight squeeze. I heard her chuckle in to my ear, making me smile. I really did miss Santana a lot, more than anyone else.

"It's good to see you too porcelain! And I see you've found yourself a man" she said looking over at Blaine who was now in full conversation with Quinn after not seeing her in ages. I blushed furiously and stammered over my words helplessly.

"N-no... it's not like that... w-well I want it to be...but not yet, Urgh!" I said, giving up, making Santana laugh and wave her arms to indicate that is was okay.

"Been there, done that, got the 'I'm a lesbian t-shirt' and I'm never going back" she said pointing to Brittany. I chuckled and linked arms with her as we walked toward the dining room where everyone was gathered at the end of the corridor.

I had always loved this room the most. It held countless memories of Rachel and Quinn's famous dinner parties, which mostly we just ended up getting drunk and dancing to Abba! It was a fairly small room and held a 6 person table, which she was trying to cramp 9 people on to, and a small fireplace that was roaring around the logs that were placed on there. Above the fireplace was a mantelpiece, which was covered with photos. One of them caught my attention in particular. It was from when I had gone to see Rachel and Quinn with Blaine. I don't remember taking any photos but this was a picture of me, Blaine, Rachel and Quinn in that small Italian restaurant, our smiling, happy faces squished together as Rachel held the camera away to take a picture. I would have to ask her for a copy of that photo, but what made me the most happy, was that she had included Blaine in her life, and that was all I could ever ask for.

"Let's eat!" Rachel said over everyone and clapped her hands excitedly "Kurt, could you help me carry the food in please?" she asked. I nodded and moved from where I was seated in between Santana and Blaine and went towards the kitchen.

"What do you want me to carry Rach?" I asked, she turned around and looked me incredulously, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Haven't you ever heard the term, 'can you come help me in the kitchen?'" she asked me, when I shook my head, she laughed and continued "Well, it's code for 'I need to talk to you in private'. What is going on with you and Blaine?" she asked her voice in a hushed tone.

"Nothing is going on Rachel...not yet anyway" I said awkwardly "No. More. Questions" I said, taking the chicken from the side and carrying it back in to the dining room, taking my place back next to Blaine who was animatedly talking to Santana. I took his hand underneath the table and he turned to smile at me, that full smile that I missed because I hadn't seen it in so long. I resisted the temptation to lean over and kiss his cheek because I could see Rachel following my every move.

"Are you okay?" I leaned over and whispered in to his ear so that only he could hear. His face broke in to a smile that I swear could break his face in two.

"Never been better" he said, and I knew he meant what he was saying. Rachel winked at me from across the table. Quinn didn't pray today before like she always did because she knew I wasn't religious. Things like that made me realise how lucky I was to have such great people in my life. I looked around the table to see everyone engaged in the same conversation, including everyone, not leaving anyone out. I looked to my right and saw Blaine and Quinn sat next to each other, acting like old friends, exactly the same as when the last saw each other. I saw them exchange phone numbers to keep in contact and I smiled. At the end of the table sat Rachel and Mercedes, both laughing over something that Mercedes had said. Across from me sat Finn, Mike and Tina and at the other end sat Brittany, looking lovingly at Santana who was sat next to me. This was where I belonged. Here, surrounded by my friends and family (in Finns' case) and I wouldn't change anything for the world.

We talked and talked... and talked some more through the main course of chicken and vegetables, when someone clinked a glass. I turned to see Rachel raising her glass.

"I would like to propose a toast!" she said excitedly, placing her hand on Quinn's shoulder "I would like to toast to happiness. Because looking around this table now, I see that I am truly at home with all of you. You are... my family. Every single one of you, and yes Blaine, that means you too!" she said when she saw Blaine duck his head but he looked up in surprise when she mentioned him "I can see how much you mean to Kurt and that means that you are my family too. To happiness, love and family" she raised her glass.

"To happiness, love and family!" everyone echoed, tears in every one's eyes, even Finn, but mine especially. That was exactly what Blaine needed to know, that even if he didn't have a father, or any other blood relatives, he still had a family. Here, with me and all my friends, which were his now too. Our family.

I couldn't resist temptation and leant over to press and soft lingering kiss to his red cheek. When I pulled away, he turned to look towards me and smile brightly. I could do it; I could lean over and kiss him right now. But something stopped me. Santana stopped me, as she always did.

"Let's do some dancing!" she stood up and shouted loudly. Everyone laughed at her boldness and joined her as she made her way in to the lounge. I laughed and pulled Blaine by the hand and led him toward the room at the other end of the hall. Saying Rachel had gone all out on the Christmas decorations was an understatement. She never used to celebrate Christmas, as she in a Jew, but since Quinn was such a strong Christian, she had decided to celebrate with her, again letting her enormous heart shine through.

The whole room was lit up by fairy lights and candles, creating a very romantic and cosy aura in the room. The fireplace in this room was also lit and Rachel stopped wheeling Quinn to go and poke it, obviously not quite knowing what to do with it. Finn came and took over, which she was grateful for, so she went over to Quinn, picked her out of her wheelchair and placed her in a big plush chair, where she sat with her and snuggled in to her side. I had to admit it was quite cute.

Blaine and I sat on the loveseat with Santana and Brittany whilst Mercedes, Tina and Mike were cocooned on the sofa and Finn had taken his place in front of the fire, typical Finn for you.

We talked for the next half an hour and finished two more bottles of wine before everyone started to get drunk. The best person you could ever get drunk is Rachel. She is pure entertainment, especially when she tries to form words but it just doesn't work.

"Let's get out the videos!" she shouted and everyone cheered. What she meant by this was lets watch all of the new directions old performances that she had her dads film and put on DVDs for her. She got out of her chair and staggered over to the DVD player.

"What does she mean?" Blaine whispered in to my ear without a single slur! How did that bit hold his alcohol so well? I was drunk easily after one glass of red wine and I had drunk 4 so far. I was already the drunkest I had been in months and he was practically still sober.

"You'll see" I answered and leant my head on his shoulder, making him put his arm around my shoulders and pull me closer. I smiled drunkenly at the contact and Santana winked a terrible excuse of a fake wink at me.

Rachel turned on the TV and went back to Quinn, crawling across the floor and meowing, convincing herself she was a cat and making everyone giggle.

"Don't stop, believin',

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight, people!"

The familiar sound of the new directions came through the speakers. I looked up to see us all dressed up at Regionals. I sighed at the memory and a sad smile appeared on my face. I loved this performance. It was one of my favourites of ours.

We all began to sing along, rein acting our harmonies perfectly. Blaine joined in too and everyone began singing at the top of their voices, everyone still rather drunk so becoming fairly slurred, except Rachel who kept in perfect tune, naturally.

All the performances played and people began to get sleepy. I looked down to see Blaine head on my chest, his eyelids closed and a smile still on his face. I looked around to Rachel and Quinn who were fast asleep together. Everyone was snuggled in to something but I could still see Finn looking in to the fireplace longingly.

"Are you okay Finn?" I asked, careful not to wake Blaine. He turned to look at me, a sad smile on his face as he sat cross legged awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just, wish that I had someone that I could do that with" he nodded towards me and Blaine and I felt sympathetic towards my step-brother as I realised how hard this must be for him; to see everyone but him cuddled up to something. Especially Rachel and Quinn, as I knew for a fact he still wasn't over her.

"You_ will _find someone Finn, you just have to be patient" I answered, putting on my best superior voice I could muster in my drunken state. He nodded and smiled at me, obviously grateful.

"I love you bro" he said, smiling that goofy smile that I knew so well. I smiled back at him.

"I love you too... bro" he laughed "Goodnight" I said sleepily.

"'Night" he answered, before turning back to the fire. I smiled at his back and then leaned down to press a kiss to Blaine's curls.

"Goodnight my love. Sleep well" I whispered before falling into a dream filled sleep, with this beautiful man my side and my family around me, I had never been happier.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this. Pretty long chapter but I hope you enjoyed it! Review?**


	8. A New Loss

**Chapter notes: I hope you like this chapter. it is more of a build up than anything drastic but I hope you all like it anyway! I would just like to thank all of you again for reviewing, you have no idea how much it means. Special thanks to CrazyMegaMind and JustCallMeObsessed for your support on my story! Happy reading! :D**

**Word Count: 4,433**

The next week seemed to drag on forever for me as Madison would be signing the papers on Wednesday. Even Blaine was excited.

Blaine had been living with me for the past week now and we had become very comfortable with each other. We would laugh and joke like old friends. Friends. Why couldn't we be more? In the week we had been living together we had been exchanging kisses to the cheek and forehead, and we held hands almost every second of the day, but I wanted _more_. But I had it all figured out. I had the perfect plan. It was now the 13th of December and I had the best idea ever. I just had to ask him now.

"Blaine?" I asked from the opposite side of the sofa, where I was sat with my Jane Austen book pride and prejudice and he had his Mac book he had rescued from his house and he looked up and made an affirmative noise, his eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" I asked. His smile dropped and he rubbed his forehead.

"Well, I could go home because dad is never around. We haven't had a proper Christmas since mom left. I'll probably just go home" he said, shaking his head sadly and his lips turning in to a frown.

"I'm not letting you go back to that house Blaine. You're coming home with me" I said. He gasped at me with wide eyes and stammered over his words for a second but I carried on "You can come and meet my family and spend Christmas at my house. I can ring dad and Carole and I'll buy you something. It'll be great"

"Kurt...I don't want to intrude. I know I'm always saying that... but this is different. This is your family's event, and I can't just waltz in and become part of it. No matter how much I would love to, that is something you celebrate with family" he replied. My heart saddened a small part at his words. I leant over and took the computer of his knee and placed it on the table without a word. He didn't protest and just let me do it. I took his hands in mine and looked in to his eyes.

"Blaine, you said that this is a time to spend with your family, and no matter if you like it or not, you _are_ my family now Blaine and that is the only way I would ever like it to be. You, me and all my family together once year. You will not be intruding because it is where you belong. You are my family Blaine, and my family will love you to pieces, you'll see" I said, staring in to his eyes, getting lost in them.

"Kurt, thank you...you have no idea how much this means to me. To invite me over for Christmas...that is incredible...thank you so much" he said. Giving up on words, he leant forward and pressed a kiss to my cheek and embraced me tightly. I laughed low in my throat and made one of those noises that you make when you hug someone- why do we do that?

"And at last I see the light,

And it's like the fog has lifted"

I pulled back from the hug and blushed as I reached for my phone, blushing at my ringtone. It had been that since the night we watched Tangled on the sofa together. I reached for my phone and saw it was dad. I smiled and answered the call.

"Hey dad, how are you?" I asked eagerly. I looked to Blaine and smiled. He smiled back and picked up his computer, trying to give us some privacy but not having anywhere to go if he wanted to leave us alone.

"Yeah, I'm great thanks kiddo. How are you boy?" he asked me from the other end of the line. I smiled at the sound of his voice of and leant back against the sofa.

"I'm...fantastic" I breathed out, then remembered what I needed to ask him "Oh, I need to ask you something" I said, glancing at Blaine who had looked up from the screen and at me a small smile on his face. Dad made an affirmative noise, urging me to carry on "Could I possibly bring Blaine over for Christmas? He means a lot to me and he has nowhere to go for Christmas because...something has happened. Can her come?" I almost begged through the phone.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked the typical Burt question, which I blushed and laughed at.

"No dad, just a friend. So?" I could practically hear the cogs turning in his mind as he thought is over. He answered at last.

"Yeah, he can Kurt. If that is what makes you happy of course, I'll just talk to Carole and get her to make extras Kurt. I can't wait to meet this Blaine that I have heard so much about!" I squealed at his words! This was going to be the best Christmas I had ever had since mum died, nothing compared to the Christmases I spent baking with mother at Christmas and delivering them to the neighbourhood; we were famous for our cakes. I put my hand over the receiver and turned to Blaine, a toothy grin appearing on my face, splitting it half.

"He said you could come!" I said in an excited whisper. He laughed at my excitement and squealed with me.

"Thank you so much dad! I love you! I can't wait to see you all. Wait, what did you want to call me about?" I asked confused about why he had rung me now.

"It is so weird because I was just about to ask you if Blaine wanted to join us for crimbo this year but I guess you beat me to it this time" he laughed down the phone. My heart warmed at his words, everyone already loved Blaine and we weren't even together, yet. I had it all planned out for Ohio. I knew exactly where I was going to take him.

"Oh my god, it must be fate" I said in an overenthusiastic voice which made Blaine and dad both laugh at my enthusiasm.

"Well, I'd better go kiddo, but say hi to Blaine for me. I love you both and see you soon!" dad said down the phone, making me smile.

"I will, love you too dad. Bye!" I said before hanging up. I jumped up and down in my seat and hugged Blaine with so much force that we ended up lying down on the sofa together. We were both laughing and rolling around, still both of our arms wrapped around each other, clinging on for dear life, like if I let him go he would evaporate in to thin air and I would never get him back again.

When we both pulled back, our faces were inches apart, noses almost touching. I looked in to his eyes as the melted in to warm pools of honey before me. His pupils blacked and a small smile spread on his lips. Neither of us had moved yet, we just lay there, looking at each other. I glanced down to his lips, red and plush, just waiting to be kissed. I didn't know if I could take this much longer. I saw him looking down to my lips and the up to my eyes, almost asking for approval.

He began to lean in towards me and my eyes began to flutter close as our lips almost met un-

_BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! _

I leant back and realised what position we were in, blushing furiously. That was a close one, I had to do this right, make it perfect for Blaine, that's what he deserved. He coughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck as I went to answer the door, realising why I had pulled away in the first place.

I opened the door to see Madison standing there. Crap! I had forgotten that she was coming today. How could I have forgotten that! I had been looking forward to it all week and then I forgot!

"Madison!" I said, still surprised to see her there. She smiled brightly at me, lighting up her eyes as I opened the door wider and gestured her to come in.

"Hey Kurt, HEY BLAINE!"She said to me and then she shouted to Blaine who was still sat red in the face in the sofa in the other room. He got up and walked in to the hallway where Madison and I were standing.

"Hey Madison" he said, losing all the awkwardness in his posture and loosened up completely. He held his hand out for her to shake which she shook and accepted. She leaned close to my ear and whispered so only I could hear.

"He's cute _and _chivalrous! When are you going to make a move?" she whispered. I gasped fakley and slapped her playfully on the arm making her chuckle and slap me back gently.

"Okay, I have no idea what's going on here, so I'm just going to go make some coffee" he said and walked off in to the kitchen. Madison and I walked back in to the living room and I went to get the papers for her to sign. I placed the papers on the table and sat down next to her on the sofa.

"Seriously Kurt, what is going on with you two?" she asked me quietly to make sure Blaine wouldn't hear her. I sat there for a minute thinking. What should I tell her? I mean, we weren't dating, but we always held hands and kissed each other's cheeks and stuff, that had to be something right?

"I actually don't know. I mean, we are really close and we live together but nothing has happened as such yet" I replied, choosing my words carefully, knowing how good she was with words from my past experience with her. She winked at me as Blaine came back in to the room with the drinks on a tray and placed it down on the table. Madison made a noise which sounded vaguely along the lines of 'ooh coffee' and picked the cup closest to her and spooning 3 sugars in to it, making me crinkle my nose, before she took a sip, making an 'Aah' sound and relaxing back into the sofa.

"So, what do I need to sign" she said eagerly, sitting back up and putting her cup back on the table before rubbing her hands together making me smile.

I spent the next 20 minutes explaining what she would need to sign and when she would be able to move in. We agreed that we would move after Christmas as I intended on signing the papers before me and Blaine travelled back to Ohio for the holidays. I smiled at the thought of spending Christmas with Blaine; I would have to get him something special.

"Okay, I'm ready to sign now" she said, sighing happily and a radiant smile splitting her face in two and making me smile too. How could a person be this happy all the time?

"Okay, you need to sign here and...Here" I said, pointing to the two dotted lines. She took a deep breath and stroked her pen across the paper elegantly. I sighed, this was it. My home was now hers and only hers. This wasn't mine anymore. All this time I had lived here and now I wasn't legally allowed here anymore. I hadn't expected to get emotional about this, but I found myself feeling suddenly empty. Like he had nowhere to go to. Blaine noticed my sudden change in posture and the look on my face. He moved to my side and slid his hand in to mine, reminding me that I wasn't alone, I had Blaine. He would always be there by my side, to hold my hand and tell me it was alright.

"There! All done and signed" she said happily, her smile growing impossibly wider as she looked down at her signature on the papers. I got up to hug her and she squeezed me tightly, rubbing my back. I still had hold of Blaine's hand as I hugged her and smiled as I saw her wink at Blaine behind my back. When I pulled back from the hug he was blushing and looking down at our hands, but a smile still very apparent on his face. He squeezed my hand and I covered both of our hands with my other one.

We walked Madison to the door and watched her leave silently. When the door was closed, I sighed and let my gaze fall to my feet.

"Come on, let's go put 'Tangled' on and then I'll treat you out to dinner tonight, you know, to take your mind off of things?" he asked me. I smiled warmly at this, once again reminding me that I wasn't alone in this.

"How do you always know what to say?" I asked him, pecking him lightly on the cheek and leading him back to the living room.

"I'll go get us some ice-cream from the kitchen" he said when I was sat on the sofa. I watched him walk out of the room and I felt a longing ache in my heart. I just wanted him close to me, so close I would never have to let go again. I knew we were the best friends we had ever had and I respected that, but I couldn't help but want something more than that, something that I could really hold on to. I just wanted to be able to hold Blaine for no reason, or kiss the tip of his nose when it turns pink in the cold, or hold his hand when we are walking down the street without there having to be an excuse as to why I am doing it. That was all I had ever wanted, but I knew all I had to do was wait. What I didn't know was he was feeling exactly the same as I was and that was all he had ever wanted.

Blaine POV

I looked back in to the living room at where I had left that beautiful man. I just stared longingly for a couple more seconds, my brain in a daze, before I realised why I had come in to the kitchen again. Ice-cream, that was why, to cheer Kurt up. I knew how much this apartment meant to him. I can't recall how many stories he has told me about his friends living with him or his dad helping him move in or making dinner with Carole. It was so obvious how compassionate he was, and that was one of the many reasons that I love him. Yes, you heard that correctly. Blaine Anderson...is in love, officially in love. I had never loved anyone like I loved Kurt, not even my family, well they were never much of a family, more like a bunch of homophobic assholes or abandoners I just so happened to be born in to.

I stared at his back, hoping, longing, and praying that he loved me too, or maybe just liked me, just a little bit. That was all I wanted, just a tiny bit of love in my life. If I had that, then I would never ask for anything else, ever again. Just give me that one thing and I would be a happy man my whole life, despite the looks or the sneers or the whispers, if I had Kurt, none of that would matter one bit to me. My life would be as perfect as it ever could be; now I just had to find a way to tell him how I felt, but how?

Kurt's POV

"Here you go!" Blaine said happily as he placed the tub of 'Ben and Jerry's' in to my hand, along with the special spoons I only ever kept for special occasions like this (because they were a collection of the Disney princesses on the end of spoons) and I had never shared them with anyone else but Blaine.

"Tell me again why you like to eat with these spoons?" Blaine said, tucking his knees under his bum and turning to look at me, the movie playing forgotten in the background. I thought I had told him why before or maybe that was dad.

"Well, when I was about seven or eight, I got bullied a lot by these two boys that were in the year above me. I tell you, middle schoolers have some of the best gaydars I have ever seen" I said, trying to lighten the mood of bullying and making Blaine smile "Anyway, one day mom came to pick me up from school and I had had a particularly bad day. She said that she would cheer me up in no time" I smiled sadly as the pictures flooded my mind. Her hand in mine, her smile, her eyes, everything like it was as clear as yesterday "So she took me to the supermarket and bought me my favourite ice-cream and I looked next to the freezer and saw this stand of spoons. I can still remember tugging on her hand and begging her to buy me one. She gave in to the puppy dog eyes that I had mastered and bought me a set of spoons. These were the ones I chose, and every time I am upset up to today, I will eat ice-cream with these spoons that mom bought me all those years ago" I finished, wiping a stray tear from my cheek as it rolled down without my permission. That kept happening lately, I must seem like I cry all the time to Blaine.

Blaine smiled sadly at my story and reached over to take my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He looked me straight in the eye and I could see right in to his soul; what he was feeling, what he was thinking about, It was like his eyes were portals that you could find yourself getting deeper and deeper in to until you were past the point of no return, and that was where I felt I was right now. I could feel myself letting my guard down more and more every time I looked in to those eyes of swirling gold that mesmerised me when I came in contact with them. I smiled back at him and thanked him silently, before turning back to the television where 'Tangled' was still playing, keeping our hands still firmly clasped together.

This was officially my favourite moment.

"At least tell me where you are taking me!" I said as Blaine pulled me out of the apartment by my gloved hand. He had held me to the dinner offer and now we were on our way out to the big city, but why wouldn't her tell me where?

"But that would ruin the surprise" he sung merrily, like nothing in the world could hurt him. That was one of the things I envied him most of, the way that whatever the world may proceed to throw at him, he always saw the bright side of things, something I had never mastered.

I just laughed and allowed myself to be dragged in to the elevator, through the lobby, and out of the door to my building. I shivered as the cold outdoor air contacted with my coat-covered body. Even though Blaine had told me to dress up very warmly, I still felt rather chilly.

The sky was lit up by a million tiny orbs of light, staring at me from a billion miles away and the streets were illuminated my warm coloured streetlights that were dotted along the edge of the road. I had to admit, New York was at its most magnificent at night. The snow had just began to fall in tiny snowflakes which landed on my nose and got caught in my eyelashes, making me smile and breathe out into the air to see if I could see my breath in the dark night. I saw Blaine doing the same out of the corner of my eye and it made me laugh. He was breathing out as much as he could and then looking proud at his record.

We walked down the street, huddled together for warmth, in silence before we reached the gates to central park. We stopped outside the gates and I turned to Blaine.

"Blaine, why are we at the entrance to central park?" I asked him questioningly, glancing into the park and then back to his flushed face.

"Well, I have a friend who knows someone who works at a café in the middle of central park and I may or may not have gotten us a reservation for tonight" he said, a smile working its way on to his face. I laughed at where we were going and shook my head, not quite believing what he had done for me.

"Is there anything that you can't do? Come on, let's go in!" I said excitedly and pulled him through the gates,

Central park was beautiful at this time of year; the snow had begun to settle on the nearly empty path. It was lit by countless strings of fairy lights strung from poles on the side of the path, lighting up the trees.

We ended up outside a small building named 'The café in the middle of central perk' making me laugh at the pure bluntness of the name. It was small and inviting and it looked just like a cottage in the middle of a forest.

"Come on" Blaine said, tugging on my hand and leading me through the small door and I was blasted with warmth.

I looked around the cafe in awe. I was overwhelmed at how homely this tiny place felt. There were a few tables scattered around the shop of all different shapes and sizes and chairs that didn't match, reminding me of my childhood. There was a roaring fireplace on the right wall; dimly lighting up the deep yellow walls in the small room and making the whole place seem one of the cosiest places he had ever been. There was even a table in front of the fireplace with two floor cushions on each side of the tables.

"Hello, do you have a reservation, not that you need it" a small, thin girl with warm honey eyes that were almost the exact replicas of Blaine and she wore her brown hair down in natural ringlets that framed her small face beautifully and draped down past her shoulders, to just above her elbows.

"Yeah, Hummel-Anderson; we reserved the table in front of the fireplace" he answered, but my brain froze after the word Hummel-Anderson. That was a marriage name, had he pretended that we were married, not that I was complaining but why would he have done that?

"Aah yes, our speciality" she said "I would show you the way but I'm sure you can see it! I'll just bring over some menus". She disappeared behind the counter.

Blaine pulled me over to the table in front of the fire and sat down on one of the floor cushions and gesturing me to do the same on the opposite side. I sat down and found myself being extremely comfortable and then turned to talk to him, feeling very brave.

"So, Hummel-Anderson huh?" I asked teasingly, placing my chin on my hand and resting my elbow on the table, looking at him intently. He laughed and looked down, blushing in the low light.

"I hope you don't mind, I just thought that-Urgh I shouldn't have done that" he beat himself up.

"No Blaine, it was sweet, very sweet. It was nice to be called that for once, even if it was pretending" _I wish it wasn't though_ I thought. He sighed and looked back up; smiling lovingly at me "Thank you so much for bringing me here Blaine, it was so sweet of you" I reached my hand across the small table and took his hand in mine.

I looked over to see the waitress looking at us with her hand over her heart and tears in her eyes. Noticing that I had caught her staring, she quickly gathered the menus and knives and forks and made her way over.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but here are the menus and your knives and forks. I'm called Jasmine by the way. Would you like to order a drink?" she asked. Blaine nodded and ordered a beer whilst I ordered a diet coke from the menu. She smiled and walked back in to the kitchen.

"What are you going to order?" he asked me, glancing over his menu.

"I think I'll get the chicken salad. What about you?" I asked, placing my menu back on the table and leaned forward so I was in my previous position. His eyebrow furrowed together adorably in concentration as he tried to decide what her wanted.

"I think I'll have the steak actually, Wes said that they were their speciality" he said, placing his menu on top of mine and slumping forward on to the table.

We talked animatedly for 10 more minutes before we ordered and then continued our conversation. Our talk going from things like my family and Christmas, to politics and law (most of which I didn't understand). We talked for hours and hours, never running out of what to say to each other, getting lost in each other's eyes countless times. I was in love.

I looked longingly to this man sat opposite me and smiled the widest I had smiled in years. Something had just clicked inside of me. I had never felt this way before, never this strongly. It was like my heart didn't belong to me anymore, Blaine had complete possession on my heart, soul and compassion and that was the only way I ever wanted it to be.

I would sign the papers tomorrow and we would drive to Ohio the next day, surprise my father and spend more time there, because I knew what would happen whilst we were there.

And I just couldn't wait any longer. The love I felt was too much to handle and I needed to express how I felt. And I would.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! The next chapter is a hudmel christmas and a kliss? maybe, maybe not, you'll just have to wait and see! I shall say no more! Review? :D**


	9. A New Holiday Part 1

**Word count: 2,860 (Short I know)**

**Chapter notes: I apologise for the short chapter but again, it is just leading up to what is going to happen. I know everyone says this, but I would just like to thank you all again for reading this, it means so much to me! Enjoy. :D**

"And sign here, here and here" Andrew pointed to the dotted lines on the paper in front of me like I had done to Madison the day before, and I could hear the smugness and discrimination in his voice. I picked up the pen and signed in my loopy handwriting which he scoffed at. I had to keep all my strength from not lashing out and punching him in the face or somewhere much, much worse which would cause much, much more pain. My knuckled gripped the tabletop so hard that my knuckles were white.

"There" I said lightly, a surge of happiness running straight through me. Even though I wasn't moving in until the New Year, I felt as though I had a real home. I had convinced Blaine to live with me, but he had insisted he paid half of the rent each month, which I had agreed to reluctantly, but I was extremely excited to be living with Blaine, officially.

"Thank you. Right, so I assume Blaine is with you?" he asked me with no emotion whatsoever. I nodded sternly "Well, tell him that as long as he proceeds to act on his...sexuality as you call it, he will no longer live in my house, and her will no longer be my son would you?"

My bottom jaw fell to the floor at his words. I couldn't believe the nerve of this man that Blaine had to call his father. I felt unconditional sympathy for the boy I loved at this hideous mans words, slicing through my heart like knives and wounding and killing me momentarily, but mostly I just felt _angry_. Angry that Blaine had to grow up with it being obvious that Andrew (it hurt to say his name, making him wince each time), felt and would never feel any love whatsoever for his son and that he saw him as such a disappointment that he just couldn't come to terms with how he was born to be, how he was meant to be, and how he was. And the way he had said these words so casually made my blood boil and rush to my finger tips, them aching to pull my fist back and punch him right in the face, right on the end of his nose.

"No, you know what, I won't! How dare you talk to him like that! He may be your son, but he is still a human being and he still has feelings. The least you can do is accept him and come to terms with something that isn't his choice. Why can't you just learn to be a _father" _I finished, feeling my anger being momentarily released but soon filling me again at his next words.

"You disgusting fag! How dare you tell me what to do! And for your information, I have come to terms with it, whilst he doesn't act on his feelings. He is a disappointment to the family name and I do not want him or you or any of your disgusting homosexual acts of affection in my house or in my life. Goodbye Kurt, I hope you are happy with that stupid little shop and my _stupid _little son" he finished before standing up and pushing himself off from the table, storming out of the shop. I didn't notice a tear had rolled down my cheek until I felt the salty bitterness of my teardrops on my lips and the salt drying my mouth.

"Are you okay?" said a small voice to the left. I looked to see where it was coming from to see a pink handkerchief being held out to me by a small, bony hand. I took it gratefully and wiped my face with it lightly. The girl was the waitress from the café in the middle of central park, her hazel orbs oozing with sympathy and her smooth face creased with concentration. The same ringlets framed her face and swung elegantly and she silently asked permission to sit with me. I gestured to the seat across from me and she delicately lowered herself in to the chair opposite.

"Kurt isn't it? Kurt Hummel-Anderson?"I laughed at the name, the memories invading my mind without a second of hesitation. She must still think that was my name, although I rather like that name.

"Not Hummel-Anderson, just Hummel" I answered, smiling as I said that hyphenated name.

"Oh, so is he your fiancé then?" she asked me. I almost spat my gulp of coffee out at her as I choked on her words. Fiancé? Was that how we acted around each other? Or was that just because that was what she had heard me being called?

"Oh no! We aren't together!" I answered truthfully, although I really wanted to lie and say he was mine. God, I wanted that so much it hurt. It hurt my insides so much that I wanted to run home right now and kiss him senseless; to just tell him how I feel; to hold him as I slept and kiss him goodnight. Why couldn't anyone read minds, what is he turned me down? What if he didn't like me that way and it put an end to our whole friendship? But then I realised that I didn't care anymore, so what if he did turn me down, I would still have had my shot. They say the things that kill us aren't the things we did wrong, it's the things we never had the guts to do, and I had always stood by that statement.

"Are you sure about that? I didn't mean to be an eavesdropper or anything, but the way he was looking at you, well, let's just say that my boyfriend doesn't look at me that way! Well, he doesn't really look at me like anything anymore...but still, he looked at you with pure love" she finished quickly, smiling weakly and looking at her fingernails as she spoke. I could see right through this girl. Something was wrong and I wanted to find out what it was. I wasn't usually this nosy, but something about this girl enticed me in and made me want to know her more.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" I asked her softly, not wanting to do anymore damage. Her head perked up and her hazel eyes came in contact with mine, making me gasp when I saw there were tears there, not enough to spill over, but definitely there. They looked exactly the same as Blaine's when he was about to cry. I felt my heart shatter at the sight of this poor girl. Who was her boyfriend? Whoever he was I was going to kick his ass.

"Nothing is wrong; I'm just having a tough time at home right now. It's nothing for you to worry about. But thank you anyway, Kurt, just for caring" she answered, looking back down at her hands which were wrung together on the table, fidgeting and picking at her nails.

She just looked defeated. Like nothing I could say or do could make her feel better but I could at least try right? I could at least try to make her feel better about herself even though her jackass of a boyfriend couldn't even do so much as that, right?

"Here, have my phone number, call me if you ever need anything" I told her and took a piece of paper, wrote down my eleven numbers and handed it to her across the table. She looked up for a moment at my hand and reached out sheepishly to take the slip. I saw the hesitation in her eyes and I could see her confusion in her posture. Maybe I should become a physiotherapist, I thought, I'd be good at it! She just looked so weak and upset that I felt as if I would break in her gaze of sadness.

When she took the piece of paper, she burst in to tears, salty water spilling from her eyes and cascading freely down her cheeks. I sat awkwardly for a moment whilst she buried her head in her hands and her shoulders shook from the sobs racking her body. I decided to move from my position and I moved across the table to sit in the booth with her and wrapped my arms gently around her. She immediately clutched my shirt, obviously creasing is with her fists, but I couldn't care less right now; all I wanted to do was to keep this girl in my arms crying desperately safe, I suddenly felt a connection with this girl.

She pulled away from my shirt and wiped her eyes frantically, turning away from me and her cheeks blushing violently. Her hazel eyes were absorbed with sadness and the honey colour had completely disappeared, leaving the orbs of brown lifeless and empty.

"I'm so sorry for breaking down on you like that, you must think I'm a crazy bitch right now" she said, shaking her head embarrassed at her actions.

"Jasmine, that's right isn't it?" she nodded, so I continued "Jasmine, you don't have to worry okay? I don't mean to intrude on your business, but I can tell something is wrong. You can tell me you know, some people say that I am endless ears" she laughed at this as I thought back to what Blaine had told me after I had listened to him ramble on and on about how awesome the Harry Potter movies are, purely because I loved the melodic sound of his voice.

"I can't tell you Kurt, no matter how much I want to, I can't. But can I keep the number, just in case?" she asked me, her voice hoarse from crying so much. I smiled sadly at her honesty but felt my heart break for her as she said this. I knew what was happening, I had seen it before. This was abuse, and anyone who wasn't blind could see that. All I could do was try and help her.

"Of course" I answered.

"Are you ready to go Blainers?"I asked, really getting in to the holiday spirit, seeing all of the lights across New York, making the city twinkle like the stars. We were currently seated in my navigator, me at the steering wheel, bouncing in my seat at the thought of seeing my family again for the first time in 3 months. I know that most people miss their parents when they move away, but it wasn't just that I missed my dad, I also missed my best friend. My dad was the only friend I had had for a long time and it broke my heart not being able to wake up to the smell of coffee made for me by my father.

"Absolutely!" he answered enthusiastic as ever. He had been rambling on for days and days saying how excited he was to meet my famous father and my step-mom. I had thought of taking him to my mom's grave too, but I hadn't decided yet. I didn't want to break down in front of him and I didn't want to look stupid when I talked to her like I always did. But the main reason was because he might question why I had taken him there, and then that would ruin the surprise that would have to wait until the evening. I had the perfect evening planned out for us that would hopefully go to plan and that he wouldn't do what I was praying he wouldn't, the worst possible thing, the thing that would tear me apart; reject me.

Blaine reached out and put my iPod on shuffle songs, single ladies blasting through the speakers of the car. I laughed so much as he started to do the routine that I knew by heart from my high school days.

"Cause if you like it then you should have put a ring on it,

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it!" Blaine sang at the top of his lungs, me laughing so hard at what he was doing, I was unable to talk, let alone sing. My lungs ached at the amount of laughter coursing through my veins and coming out of my mouth as light as a feather. My heart felt weightless as I laughed along with Blaine, feeling as If I was really going home for the first time, here with Blaine by my side.

The song finished and the laughter died down as the next played. Perfect by P!nk came through the speakers. I could feel his gaze on the side as my head as I tried to focus on the road, remembering what had happened to Quinn and not wanting that to happen to me or Blaine. He kept on looking at me whilst he was singing and I couldn't help the blush that crept up my neck and across my cheeks.

He reached over and squeezed my hand when the song finished and I chanced a look at him. His eyes were filled to the brim with that love that made my insides churn and squirm under his gaze. Was that directed at me? Or was it just the emotions of singing the song coming out? I decided on the second option and squeezed his hand back gently, carefully releasing it to change gear in the car.

That was how we spent the journey; songs, iPods and stolen glances. Conversation flowed easily, both of us never running out of things to say and our subjects going from deep, to light and from happy to sad. I almost cried when he talked about what his mother was like and I told him about mine. I could see the tears in his eyes when I told him my father couldn't wait to see him and that he loved him already.

The 6 hour long journey that usually seemed to last forever lasted no time at all. And all thanks to this man by my side, brightening up my days and lighting up my life.

We pulled up outside of my house in Lima Ohio 5 hours later and I just took a moment to look. Something's just never change, and no matter how long I stared, I still couldn't find a thing that was different about this house I grew up in, everything seemed the same as before.

I climbed out of the car just as Carole came running out of the door making a noise as she ran towards me. I opened my arms smiling the widest I had in months and pulled her as close to me as I could manage whilst still being able to breathe. I smiled into her shoulder and tears began to well up in her eyes as she pulled away, quickly wiping them away before they had chance to spill.

"Oh Kurt, I've missed you so much" she said looking at me with that motherly tone in her voice. She would never replace my mother, but she was doing a pretty good job at being the perfect step-mother.

"I've missed you too Carole! Dad!" I shouted as I ran the remaining length of the path to where my dad was standing. I flung my arms around his neck, almost pulling us both over and squeezed him so hard I thought he might burst underneath me. It was like I felt that if I ever let go again he would be gone and I would never see him again if he so much as released his death grip.

"Kurt...dying...here!" he said, muffled by my shoulder and I pulled back laughter filling the air between us. Blaine had watched the whole scene from beside the car. I looked over to him and saw his hand on his heart and a look of adorableness on his face. I gestured for him to come over with my hands and he visibly ran towards me and my parents.

"Dad, Carole, meet Blaine. Blaine, well you know who this is" I introduced them. Carole immediately pressed a kiss to his cheek and engulfed him in a motherly hug which he returned naturally, chuckling in to her shoulder as she embraced him. She pulled back after a moment and stepped back, a radiant smile still evident on her features.

"It's so great to finally meet you Blaine, I'm so glad you could join us for Christmas" she said with her hand over her heart.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mrs. Hummel" I heard her mumble something about being called Carole and he turned to dad and held out his hand "Mr Hummel" he said.

Dad just laughed and pulled him in to one of his famous bear hugs. I could see Blaine was surprised at first but after he got over the initial shock he clung to Burt like I had down; like a lifeline.

This Christmas was defiantly going to be a great one.

**A/N: I know you all want a klaine kiss and I am sorry to keep you waiting so long but I pinky promise that it will be soon...very soon! Review?**


	10. A New Holiday Part 2

**Word Count: 4,850**

**Chapter notes: Here it is! The one you've been waiting for! I hope I did it justice and I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I really hope that you enjoy it and that I did okay! Enjoy: P**

It was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen; watching Blaine interact with my family this way. They completely loved him, and not just put on love, proper love. The type of love that runs in your veins and warms your heart; the type of love that can never be forgotten; the type of love Blaine's parents had never given him, unconditional love.

We were sat around the living room, laughing about nothing. Blaine and I sat on the couch as close together as possible, dad and Carole we snuggled up in the chair in the corner, and Finn had taken his place in front of the fireplace again. I felt extremely sympathetic towards my step-brother, I knew what was wrong with him; he missed being loved. We loved him and all, but it wasn't that kind of love he ached for. It was the kind that Dad and Carole shared, and the love he longed to share with Rachel. He had been completely devastated when he found out that she loved someone else, and it tore him apart when he found out it was Quinn. The only two loves in his life had moved on and he had felt that he had no hope. He was just an outline of his former self, and I was determined to get him back to the normal, jolly Finn I grew up with.

"Would anyone like any hot chocolate?" Carole asked after we had finished laughing over a story that Blaine had told us, leaving everyone clutching their stomachs in pain from laughing too much and Finn rolling around in front of the fire.

There was a chorus of 'yes' and one 'HELL YEAH!' which I assumed came from Finn, judging by his fist punch in the air. Carole walked of in to the kitchen, a little drowsy from the bottle of red wine we had all just swallowed and a huge smile plastered on her face.

"So, Mr Hummel, what do you do again?" Blaine said, obviously feeling quite drunk from the look on his face and the way he was rubbing his forehead with the hand that wasn't wrapped around my shoulders, sending a shiver down my spine and making my toes tingle; and not from the alcohol.

"For the last time kid, it's Burt" dad said, his face flushed red from the wine and a goofy grin on his face "And I own a garage just down the road. Hummel tires and lube" dad answered proudly, making wild gestures with his hands which Blaine just laughed merrily at. Blaine's hair was running wilder than I had ever seen it before. I had seen him drunk before but never like this. He seemed to forget his whole past when he was around us and his eyes burned brightly with that smouldering honey colour that warmed me straight through and made my heart ache. I'm sure dad had already answered that question-multiple time's in fact- but he still answered again.

"Oh, cool! That's sooo... cool" Blaine slurred. Why was he so drunk? He never got this drunk, or maybe it was just he never felt comfortable to just be himself so often. Him and dad seemed to get on like old friends and I could tell it wasn't put on or faked in any way, he truly felt that way. The boy who had been broken merely hours before was fixed in a matter of minutes with these people.

"Yeah it is kinda cool I guess. Did you know Kurt used to help me when he lived here?" Dad pointed out. Thanks dad! Now blain is going to think I'm a smelly grease monkey! I blushed violently and I ducked my head in embarrassment, why did he have to bring that up? Although, Blaine's reaction was the opposite of what I thought would happen. His jaw dropped and his eyes went wide at dad's words. She stuttered for a moment over his words, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish searching for food in a fish tank that was obviously empty. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck before looking me back in the eye shyly, but still having that drunken look about him.

"Really, in like the coveralls and everything?" I nodded coyly and he shook his head and leaned back against the sofa from where he had leaned forward in concentration. "Wow..." he said breathily.

"Here you go boys!" Carole announced as she set the tray full of hot chocolate on the coffee table, plonking herself next to Burt with her cup, spilling a little bit but laughing it off. Everyone rubbed their hands together and leaned forward to retrieve their steaming cup. I took a sip and sighed as I felt the warm liquid run down my throat and soothe the dryness there. Finn took a sip too quickly and made a face as his mouth was burnt instantly.

"Yes, FINN it is hot!" I said sarcastically making Finn give me a failed attempt at a bitch-please glare and making Blaine laugh and put his arm around my shoulder again, pulling me in to his side. I relaxed and snuggled close in to the warmth.

_BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! _

My phone vibrated violently in my pocket and I sat up to put my cup on the table before reaching to retrieve it. I opened the text from an unknown number. I gasped as I read it.

_Kurt? I really hope that this is you and you haven't given me a random number, but something has happened and I just want someone to reassure me that everything will be okay-Jasmine _

My hand flew to my mouth as I typed out a reply. Everyone noticed me and exchanged glances, most of them looking to Blaine who just shrugged his shoulders and looked confused.

_Jasmine, this is Kurt. I'm out of town at the moment and I won't be back until the New Year. Everything is going to be fine honey; you just have to be strong. I know you can't tell me what it is but I can tell it is serious so I am here if you ever need my help, just call me okay? :)-Kurt_

"Who is it Kurt?" Blaine said concern etched on to his features. I looked around the room and noticed everyone was looking at me with expectant faces.

"Oh, it's Jasmine, you know the girls from that restaurant?" I asked Blaine, he thought for a moment before nodding "Well, I met her again and she is having some problems at home and I said that she needed to text me if she needs anything and she has just texted me. She is okay, but I just wish I could do more, you know?" I said, everyone nodded but Carole spoke.

"Sweetie, you can't help some things, no matter how much you want to help her, you just have to do as much as you can, nobody will expect more of you that that" she said softly as I settled back in to Blaine's side, linking our hands and hugging him around the middle. I hummed in agreement before I felt my eyelids begin to feel heavy and close slowly, the last thing I felt before I slipped out of consciousness was Blaine, pressing a soft warm kiss to my forehead.

Blaine's POV

I looked down to the sleeping man beside me and I couldn't stop myself from pressing a kiss to his forehead, completely unaware of the people around me. I blushed as I realised what I had done. Carole looked over at what I was doing and smiled warmly at the two of us. Burt smiled too but began to speak.

"Are you two, together? Is that what you say?" Burt asked me. I laughed under my breath and continued to make heart eyes at Kurt as I answered.

"No, sir, we aren't" I sighed in disappointment at my words. How I wanted to be able to call him mine, but I knew he deserved better than me, no matter how much I wanted to I was too scared he would just laugh in my face and kick me out or call me a loser.

"Then how long have you been in love with him?" Carole added from the other side of the room where Burt had his arm over her shoulders. I was shocked by her bluntness and Finn had completely zoned out of our conversation but had chosen that moment to re-enter his mind "Believe me Blaine, you love him. The way you look at him, it's sickening to watch, sickeningly cute of course and you are just so cheesy. But you are perfect for each other, and Kurt needs someone like you in his life. So, how long have you been in love with him?"

My mouth hung open, as if the answer would just come out without me having to force it, that the words would just float out and my conscience wouldn't be harmed at all.

"Um, I...don't know what you mean?" I answered, lamely I must add. I didn't wasn't to say how I felt out loud in case Kurt was still awake and heard my confession.

"I know that you are only saying that because you don't want Kurt to hear, but he feels the same by the way. Right I am off to bed, Blaine I set up an air mattress in Kurt's room for you" She said and Burt nodded "Finn, you have your old room and Kurt has his! Goodnight everybody" Carole said, getting a chorus of goodnights and 'nights from around the room. She pecked Burt on the lips and made her way upstairs.

Kurt couldn't really feel the same way could he? And who was that woman, a mind reader?

"I'm off to bed to kids, 'night!" Burt said and walked up the staircase after Carole. I looked back down to the sleeping boy in my arms.

He now had his arms firmly wrapped around my waist and his legs across my thighs. His head rested softly on my shoulder and his face was buried in the crook of my neck, his nose occasionally nuzzling my neck. I pressed a soft kiss to his hair and leant my head on his, burying my nose in his hair.

"You two are too cute for your own good" Finn scoffed but I could see the smile on his face "Are you really sure you guys aren't together?" Finn asked and I nodded.

"I'd better get Kurt to bed then, don't worry, I'll carry him" I said when I saw Finn making a move to help. I manoeuvred myself so that Kurt was at on my lap and his arms were around my neck, I'm not sure how I did but it happened. I stood up so that I was carrying him bridal style and turned to Finn.

"Night Finn" I said, hearing a reply before turning and making my way up the stairs. I wasn't sure what I was going to do when I got to his room, but my drunken brain hadn't thought that far ahead. I wasn't sure if I should really be doing this, seen as I was still pretty drunk but the thought had completely passed me by, my only concern was getting Kurt in to my arms and in to bed.

I managed to open the bedroom door one handed and walk in the room without waking him. I closed the door behind me with the heel of my foot, making sure that it clicked closed and made my way over to his bed.

I lowered him slowly onto the mattress, immediately missing the feeling of him in my arms and feeling really light from carrying him all the way up the stairs.

What should I do now? Should I change his clothes for him? Or would I seem like a pervert for doing that? But I know how Kurt is about sleeping in his clothes so, I had better do, and I was drunk, why should I have to think about the consequences?

I undid the pop buttons on his jacket, wincing at the sound, scared it might wake him up if you were too loud. I pulled the jacket off his shoulders, being as gentle as possible, leaving him left in a white tank-top (Kurt had insisted that he changed when he got here so he was comfortable) and sweatpants. I thought what to do next and I decided that I would leave his top on and let him sleep in that and his boxers (the thought made me blush to my roots).

I hooked my fingers under the waistband and pulled them down carefully, not wanting to pull down his boxers too, that would e invading his privacy way too much for my liking and my conscience would be scarred forever.

I pulled back the comforter and lifted him up so that his head was on his pillow before pulling up the cover and tucking him in, remembering how safe it made me feel when my mother used to do that for me

"_Mommy, I'm scared!" a mini version of me walked in to my parents room after having a particularly bad dream about a monster with big teeth coming out from under my bed._

"_Urgh! Go back to bed child!"Daddy snapped at me, making me wince and hug my torso, I hated it when daddy snapped. It always meant that something bad was going to happen to me. _

"_ANDREW! Don't talk to him like that! He's scared the poor thing!" Mommy whisper shouted at Daddy and made her way over to the doorway where I was stood. She leant down in front of me and rubbed her eyes tiredly "What is it Blainey?" she asked me softly, despite her obvious tiredness. _

"_I-I h-had a b-b-bad dweam!" I said through my sobs, I heard my father scoff and my mommy shushing him harshly. _

"_Aww, sweetheart, let's get you back to bed" she said as she picked me up and balanced me on her hip, me wrapping my arms around her neck and clinging on for dear life as she carried me back to my room._

_She flicked on the light as she walked in; showing me that there was nothing to be afraid of._

"_There you go Blainey! There are no monsters in here. Now let's get you back in bed shall we?"She said yawing. She lowered me in to my bed and pulled up the covers. _

"_Momma? Can you tuck me in pwease?" I asked shyly, knowing how it made me feel when she did. She nodded and tucked the covers around me, protecting me from the monsters and creatures of the dark, lurking in the corners._

"_Goodnight sweetheart. Do you want me to leave the night light on honey?" she asked softly and when I nodded, she flicked on the light switch on the wall, filling the room with the warm orange light of my batman night light. She leaned over and kissed my forehead softly before running her hand through my hair and leaving me in the glow of my night light. I turned to my bear._

"_It's alright mister bear, me and mommy will take good care of you" I said hugging the toy to my chest and drifting into a peaceful sleep._

I felt a tear roll down my cheek ay the thought of my mother. Being with Kurt's family really made me realise what I had been missing out on all those years. I knew my mom was still out there somewhere and I had tried to contact her and find her before but it had never worked and dad had always punished me when he found out what I was doing. I had tried again since I had moved in with Kurt but I hadn't had any success yet.

I leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead, making the corners of his mouth twitch up in to a faint smile in his sleep.

"Goodnight Kurt, sweetheart. Sweet dreams" I whispered before making myself comfortable on the air bed in the corner, wanting desperately to hold him whilst he slept but I knew I never would. But I could at least hope.

LIKJHILUGHUOYFTDYTFGIYP

Kurt's POV

I walked down the stairs, rubbing my head as I did. After I had woken up, I was slightly confused but I concluded that Blaine or dad must have put me to bed. Then I saw Blaine sprawled out on the floor next to the airbed and had laughed at him but decided to leave him be and I would bring him a coffee upstairs. I pulled on the sweatpants that were on the floor next to my bed and blushed at the thought that Blaine must have taken them off and made my way downstairs towards the smell of coffee.

"Morning kiddo, sleep well?" dad asked me from his place at the table where he was reading his newspaper, not looking the slightest bit hung-over. How did he do that? My head felt like it could explode and shatter any second and my stomach ached like hell.

"Yeah it's so nice to be back in that bed again, how about you?" I asked him, turning on the coffee maker and running my hand through my hair.

"I'm good thanks. Hangover?" he asked and I nodded, pouring the drinks into two mugs and making my way back towards the door.

"I'm just going to take this to Blaine, I know he likes his coffee in the mornings" I said, excusing myself and making my way back up the staircase. Dad shook his head and laughed after me.

I opened the door to see Blaine in the exact same position as I had left him in, spread eagled on the floor and I just couldn't resist myself.

I placed the coffee cups on the table before standing over Blaine so that his feet were between mine. I giggled before getting into a press up position so I was lying on top of him. I completely lay on top of him winding my arms tightly around his waist and kissed the back of his neck.

"What, what is going on?" he attempted to sit up, but my firm grip on him kept him in place. He squirmed and I laughed as I tightened my grip.

"Kurt? That's you isn't in" he said, reaching his hands behind him to tickled my ribs. I squealed immediately and released my grip enough so that he could turn around in my arms and attack me with tickles.

"AAH! No Blaine! Ha-ha! STOP...IT" I said between laughter, attempting to push him off me but failing miserably each time.

"Mahwah! I have you now!" He said in his best Dr Evil voice and continued to tickle me to death. I squirmed and twisted until I was sure I was going to wet myself with laughing so much.

"Surrender!" I shouted panting and raising my arms above my head, doing the movement of giving up "You win! Now drink your coffee Mister!" I added, pointing to the two still steaming coffee cups on the bedside table.

"Ooh coffee!" he said as he got off me and walked over to where the coffee was. I got up and sat on my bed and crossed my legs, gesturing for him to come and sit next to me. He walked over and plonked himself down, handing me my cup of coffee before taking a sip of his own and sighing happily.

"Okay, I want to take you somewhere tonight" I announced, my confidence surprising myself at my bluntness. He cocked an eyebrow and I nodded.

"Where, may I ask?" he said, taking another sip of the steaming liquid in his hands.

"That is for me to know and for YOU to find out" I jabbed him in the chest and he laughed. I looked toward the window to see the snow was falling rapidly now. Perfect, that was exactly what I needed, I thought, not being sarcastic, that was actually what I wanted.

"Aw, Kurtie, please tell poor old Blainers!" he whined, giving me the puppy dog eyes that made me weak at the knees, good job I wasn't standing up then hey! I shook my head, despite his adorableness and turned my head away.

"Nope, those eyes aren't going to work this time mister!" I said "Be ready by five o'clock and dress up _super_ warm, okay?" I took the empty coffee cup from his hand and left him to his thoughts.

After seven hours of constant nagging from Blaine asking him where he was taking him, 5 o'clock came around, the cuckoo clock chiming signalling the time of our departure.

"Come on then, where are you taking me?" Blaine asked me and I dragged him out of the house by his hand. We walked up to my navigator that was covered in snow by now, about 2 inches, so it was okay to drive in. I had packed a picnic which was put in the boot of the car.

"You will find out soon enough honey" I sang as I held the passenger door open for him, making him blush as he stepped inside and strapped himself in. I ran around to my side and slipped in to the leather seat and started the ignition. The music player turned on again and we began to sing again.

After half an hour of driving, Blaine seemed to realise that he hadn't nagged me the whole car journey, obviously too engrossed in the music to think about questions.

"How much longer?" he whined, pretending to stamp his feet, making me giggle and shake my head at his child like attitude.

"Almost there Blainers, hang on a little bit longer" I said as I turned off the main road. You couldn't see much because of the snow, but we were now driving towards the river that ran just on the outskirts of Lima Ohio. No one else I knew had ever been here before, so it had become my place when I needed to get away from everything.

I pulled up in to a small pathway, where you had to walk along a footpath to reach our destination.

"Where are we?" Blaine asked whilst opening his door. I got out of the car, feeling like I hit a wall of cold and shivered involuntarily and rubbed my hands together as I made my way to the boot. I pulled out the basket of food and took one handle whilst Blaine took the other one and slammed the boot shut then locked the car doors.

"Come on, it's not far now" I said as we began walking. It was almost completely dark by now and the snow clouds had completely disappeared, leaving the millions of twinkling lights free for us to look at. The white light from the moon reflected of the snow, making everything seem bright in the darkness. I lead him down the snow-covered path towards the clearing I had been to countless times. I would tell him, and tonight.

Blaine's POV

Where was he taking me? I had never been to this part of Lima before. Why is he taking me here in this weather? Surely it would have been better to stay indoors.

"Where are we Kurtie?" I asked, faking the whininess in my voice and making the angel beside me laugh. Oh. My. God! His skin was glowing, he looked like a god. His eyes were the bluest colour I had ever seen, with small flecks of green dotted around in there. His already pale face was in all its glory in the moonlight and the reflection of the snow.

We entered a clearing, near a river and wow...this place was incredible. There was a clear blue half flowing half frozen river that had been affected by the coldness and was on the verge of icing over.

"Kurt...this...is amazing" I stammered, still taking in the sheer natural beauty of the place.

"Do you like it? I found it once when I wanted to get away for a while and I know that you can see the stars in New York, but I don't think you could possibly compare it to this thought could you?" he said, walking further towards the river.

Kurt's POV

I put the picnic basket down on the floor and pulled out a plastic sheet from the basket, laying it down on the snow covered grass and then retrieving a blanket to put on top. I was quite proud of myself for thinking of the idea and then pulled out 2 floor cushions and placed them on the mat. I sat down and gestured for him to do the same.

I pulled out a candle from the basket and lit it, placing it in the centre of the makeshift table, making him smile at him from across the rug, his olive skin glowing in the warm, natural light of the candle.

"What would you like to eat? I have sandwiches, wraps and chicken noodle soup" his eyes widened at the chicken noodle soup, making me giggle "I'll take that as the chicken noodle soup then"

I poured the soup in to two mugs and handed one to him before warming my hands on mine.

"Kurt, this place is incredible, but why here?" he asked me, taking a sip of his soup and closing his eyes in what I can only guess was delight.

"Well, when I was at school I used to get bullied" his eyebrows furrowed together and his eyes glowed with sympathy "No, don't sympathise me, please. I know you went through it too and it's not fair that you get to sympathise me but you won't let me do the same to you" I said, making a small smile appear on his lips and him duck his head.

"When I couldn't handle it anymore, I just used to get in my car, drive and let the road take me wherever it led me" I said, looking right in to his eyes "And one day, I just ended up here and it was this time of year. It was so beautiful, that I didn't want to share it with anyone. I know that sounds really selfish..."

"No Kurt, it's not selfish. You needed a safe place and you found yours and you just wanted it to stay yours" he said, reaching over and taking my free hand and squeezing it gently.

"That is why I brought you here. I realised that, no matter how safe I feel here, I always feel safer somewhere else. Not in New York, not here, but somewhere else. And I realised that I needed to make sure that I would always be able to be there. That is why I brought you here" I finished, blushing and looking down at his confused expression.

"I still don't understand" he said, with that confused expression still distorting his face.

"Blaine, you _are _my safe place" I said. His eyebrows furrowed again for a moment so I carried on. I had to do this right "When I am with you, I feel like I can take on the world; be anything I want to be. I feel as though nothing can take me down and that nothing can ever touch me or us. What I'm trying to say is that, Blaine, I think I love you. No, I don't think, I know that I do. And I know that when I'm with you, I can be anything, do anything I want, if I have you by my side, I will be the happiest man alive" I finished, looking into his eyes, seeing tears there.

"I love you Blaine, and right now I am just hoping and praying that you love me too, otherwise I have made a complete fool of myself and you probably won't ever want to see me again" I added, looking down in embarrassment.

"You don't have to pray Kurt" he said, and my heart dropped to my stomach. Was he rejecting me? "You don't have to hope anymore because you can't do or say anything that will make me love you any less"

I lifted my head to meet his eyes which were swimming with tears. He loved me? Was that what he was saying?

"That was beautiful, and all I can say is that, I love you too Kurt" he hooked his finger under my chin and leaned towards me. This was it.

Our lips met and the world exploded in to millions of tiny pieces that shattered in to atoms and flew through the air inside my mind. Fireworks were the understatement of the century in this moment. Anything could have happened in that second, but nothing would have disturbed my bubble of happiness.

It was utter bliss. And it was mine.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't worry, this isn't the end! Review? : P**


	11. A New Love

**Chapter Notes: I don't know what to say! Thank you all for sticking with this story and your amazing reviews and constructive criticism. I didn't think anyone would like this story but thank you so much for reading! I really need t stop saying thank you but just... thank you! You all make my day a million times! Just to let you know, I refuse to write smut! It is not what my writing is about and I would prefer not to write it. My aim is 100 reviews so please help me achieve it! the song is Turning Page by Sleeping at Last. Enjoy: D**

**Word count: 3,429**

If I could capture any moment in time and stay in that moment forever, just once, it would be now. The feel of his soft lips on mine; his calloused finger tips stoking my jaw softly whilst we kissed. Kissing Blaine was like flying; like falling and flying at the same time. I opened my eyelids for a split second and saw that his had fluttered closed and his dark ebony eyelashes fanned out on his cheeks adorably, making me smile into the kiss. I lifted my hand to the nape of his neck and tangled my slim fingers in to the ringlets, twirling then between my fingers instinctively and tugging on them lightly, making him moan softly in to my mouth. His hands gripped my waist so hard I was sure that it would leave fingertip shaped bruises, but in that second I couldn't care any les.

His hands splayed across my back and lifted us both up so we were resting on our knees, our chests flush together, not allowing any particles or atoms to pass between us, making us one body, not knowing where one started and the other ended. I wound my arms tightly around his neck and hugged him close. He began to lean back onto the chequered carpet, my hair sticking up on end, but not being calm enough to care.

He lowered me back slowly, lying on top of my, smothering me in warmth and that smell of coffee and lavender and just..._Blaine_. I could feel the heat radiating of his flushed cheeks. Our kisses never became heated, they were gentle, loving.  
He moved so that he was straddling my hips, but he didn't speed up the kisses, just making me feel even more loved than I already did; just the way he obviously wanted to take this slowly like I did, assuring me that that was what I should expect.

He pulled back and our lips parted with a ridiculously cliché smacking noise. My eyes fluttered open and made contact with Blaine's honey ones, shining in the moonlight. It felt so intimate; I felt so close to this man.

A radiant smile spread across his voice and he laughed breathily, ghosting my cheek with his breath and making a shiver shoot down my spine, making me tremble involuntarily. A look of concern etched on to his face at my movement.

"Are you okay sweetie? Are you cold?" he asked, rubbing his hands up and down my forearm where my hand was still cupping his cheek in an attempt to make me warmer, but my brain had stopped functioning after he said sweetie. Yes, I used terms of endearment constantly, but that was just what I had always been like. But Blaine, no, Blaine never used those words. Not once had I heard him use them in front of me, and I'm sure he didn't use them towards anyone else. He may have called Toffee honey once, but that didn't really count properly. His nose twitched as he sniffed from the cold adorably.

"Are _you _cold?" I asked, a smirk appearing on my face. He nodded discretely and looked down, still hovering over me. I blocked out all of the dirty thoughts that were entering my mind in that second, determined not to ruin this tranquil moment with my body reacting in ways that I can only call embarrassing.

"Would you like me to warm you up?" I asked coyly, attempting to be the slightest bit desirable without looking like I was in some kind of pain like Alex had told me. _No, I can't think about Alex now, this is our moment_ my mind interrupted my train of thought _he isn't allowed to just enter my mind at crucial moments in my life. Like now!_

He nodded again, a deep blush colouring his already red cheeks, flushed from the cold. I smiled warmly and then leaned up to capture his lips again, pulling him back down on to me. He deepened the kiss this time, but only ever so slightly. I allowed his to trace my lips with the tip of his tongue, melting the snowflakes that had landed there. He noticed that freckles of ice had caught in my forest of eyelashes and pulled back. He leaned up and pressed a warm, lingering kiss to each of my eyelids before moving back down so he was level with me again.

"Lay with me?" I said. He looked confused, had his brain just gone into a coma tonight?

"But I am laid with you, on you to be precise..."he trailed off; ducking his head to try and hide the colour on his cheeks that I knew was there. I laughed and looked in to his eyes, blue meeting hazel.

"I meant next to me silly" I answered, tapping him on the nose with my finger before planting a kiss to the red tip of it. He made an 'oh' noise and rolled over so he was lying next to me, his head resting softly on the cushion and his curls spreading out as they pleased. I turned over and buried my head in his chest, my body begging for his warmth and his touch, so comforting and loving that I just couldn't get enough.

"Blaine?" I whispered, making puffs of white appear in front of my face. I tilted my neck up so my chin was on his shoulder and I had eye contact with him. He brushed a stray lock of chestnut hair that had escaped its hairspray prison and tucked it behind my ear gently.

"Yeas beautiful?" he whispered back, making me gasp and smile at his words. That was the first time anyone had ever called me beautiful. I had been called other things like 'fit' but they never seemed to mean anything. But beautiful? That was a whole new level of meaning; that was a word someone only used when they meant what they were saying, and as cliché as it may sound it made my heart beat a tiny bit faster than normal when the word came from his lips.

"I need to ask you something" I said, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips and making my cheeks dimple. He stroked where my skin indented and made an affirmative noise, urging me to keep on talking.

"It's really important, and I need a true answer okay?" I carried on, his eyebrows furrowed together in the middle of his forehead and he had a confused look on his features, making him look far too adorable for me to handle.

"Well...I was wondering if you would like to be my boyfriend?" I asked, suddenly losing my confidence to the fear that he still may say no, but despite my fears I stayed exceptionally still in his arms that were now wound around my face. He laughed and my heart sank, the smile disappearing from my face. He noticed this and rushed to explain.

"No, honey, I'm not laughing at you! God no, I was laughing because of how serious you made it sound! I assumed after that kiss that you already were my boyfriend. Of course I want to be your boyfriend, who wouldn't?" he answered _just about every man on the planet_, I thought, a smile making its appearance on my flushed face again.

"Really, you...you want to?" I stammered, still trying to grasp the fact that someone might love me, never mind have a boyfriend. Despite my moment of fear, I was still the happiest I had been in at least 3 years (the day Alex had left me for that stupid slut Robert).

"Do I really need to answer that question?" he whispered, and having my confidence fully restored I bit my lip, smiled and nodded. He just shook his head, licked his lips and leaned down to capture my rosy pink lips in a chaste kiss. I cupped his jaw with my hand, feeling the rough beginnings of stubble tickle my fingers and brush my chin. I don't normally like men with stubble, but this felt incredible. It made me feel like I was a man, no matter how weird that sounds, my mind works in mysterious ways which are unknown to man.

The sound of our lips parting filled the air again and smiles resumed their places on both of our faces. He planted a small kiss to my forehead, making my eyes flutter close. I reached out to find his hand and intertwined our fingers, my pale skin contrasting with his olive tan beautifully. I hugged myself closer to him, as if I were desperate to feel his feather like touch again.

That was how we spent the next 20 minutes, laying tangled in each other's limbs, exchanging small kisses and whispering sweet nothings. I had an idea and pulled out my camera phone, turning on the camera and holding it at arm's length from our faces, Blaine's cheek resting on my hair and a lopsided grin plastered to his face like a permanent mask. The corners of my mouth twitched up in to a smile and I snapped the picture, freezing us in time forever.

"Come on, I want to do something" I said, pulling myself up into a sitting position and then getting to my feet. I lifted my arms above my head, stretching my stiff muscles. I exposed a thin slit of skin at the bottom of my jacket and I shuddered from the cold, teeth chattering audibly. Blaine moved to get up when he saw me shiver and wrapped his arm around my waist and rubbed up and down my back, my skin tingling at the gesture.

"Now, what was this thing you wanted to do?" he asked me curiously, no matter how sick minded those words could sound in a sit- _NO! I shouldn't be thinking that way _the angel on my left shoulder said, fighting with the devil on my left _I should be thinking like that, he is your boyfriend after all! _My whole face lit up at the word, even imagining it in my mind out me in a better mood.

"Oh yeah! Wait...Right...Here!" I said before running off, back in the direction of the car. I fumbled around in my pocket in search of my keys before finding them under my wallet. I opened the car door and gasped at the warmth that was still inside of the vehicle. I slipped inside, trying to conserve as much heat as possible and started the engine.

I drove down the lane we walked down towards Blaine and the forgotten picnic. I parked the car just next to the blanket area and leaving the key in the ignition. Despite the completely confused expression on his face, he hadn't moved a muscle. I giggled at his obedience, and I just couldn't help the dirty thoughts from entering my mind at this point.

I opened the glove compartment and pulled out 'our' album that I had made on my laptop that afternoon and slid it into the CD player and pressed play. I opened the car door and turned up the volume to maximum on the CD player and slipped out of the car.

I made my way back towards Blaine, blowing warm air on to my hands, chapped by the cold. An expression of realisation replaced the former confusion on Blaine's features as I took his hands.

"Would you like to dance with me honey?" I asked, swinging our joined hands between us with a toothy grin. He laughed adorably and shook his head, his beanie just managing to cling on for dear life, the curls underneath almost breaking free.

"I would love to sweetheart" he answered softly. I wound my arms around Blaine's neck and his wound around my waist, pulling my body flush against his and resting our foreheads together and pressing soft continuous kisses to my chapped lips, making warmth run through my blood.

Recognising the song coming through the speakers of the car, Blaine began to sing along, moving so that his mouth was right next to my ear and that my chin was rested on his shoulder, swaying together to the music.

"I've waited a hundred years,

But I'd wait a million more, for you.

Nothing prepared me for,

What the privilege of being yours would do.

If I had only felt, the warmth within your touch,

If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,

Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough, then I would have known,

What I've been living for, all along,

What I've been living for."

I sighed in contentment, feeling complete in this moment, with this man beside me. I felt a lump rise in my throat as I heard him sing this song in my ear and my heart warmed at the words. It fitted us perfectly, this song, it expressed all of my feelings.

"Your love is my turning page,

Where only the sweetest words remain,

Every kiss is a cursive line" he pressed a small kiss to my temple.

"Every touch is a redefining phrase" a small touch to my cheek.

"And I'll surrender who I've been, for who you are,

For nothing makes me stronger than, your fragile heart,

If I had only felt how it feels to be yours, then I would have known,

What I've been living for, all along,

What I've been living for"

The music carried on playing around us as we swayed together, in perfect unison. He pulled back slightly and rested our foreheads together, smiling brightly as he leaned in to join our lips together. Tingles racked my body as we stood still, the song continuing unnoticed in the background, neither of us caring anymore. All I saw was him, and all he saw was me. Just standing here, dancing with this man made me feel more special than I had ever felt; more loved.

"I love you, Kurt" he whispered on to my lips. I gasped at his words, I knew we had said it before, but saying it now, just made the moment even more intimate than it was before. His words danced in my mind and rang happily in my ears. I repeated his smooth, honey voice in my head over and over, like an old record stuck on a scratch. _I love you, Kurt._ He loved me. He loves me. _ He loves me. _My happiness was too much to handle, I had never been filled with such warmth before. It filled my heart and ran through my bones making every inch of my body tingle with anticipation.

"I love you to Blaine, so much" I whispered back, an un-obedient tear rolling slowly down my cheek. He leaned forward and kissed it away, such a small gesture, but to me, it meant so much more.

I couldn't help but compare him to other boyfriend I had had, and he beat them all by miles. Alex, well, what is there to say! He never really loved me, what he did to me...well, that's was a story for a much more rainy day. I suppose I should tell Blaine about Alex soon, but I was not going to ruin tonight with the subject of my awful ex. There was TJ, but he was just..._weird! _I know that sounds cruel, but there is no other way to put it without being awful and offending anyone who heard it. Blaine rose above both of them to a whole new level of feelings. He was just so kind and caring and loving and beautiful and...Well, you get the point. He was perfect, but I had to remember he was human, otherwise I would just get my heart broken, and one heart-break is enough to last a lifetime.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered, before pecking me gently on the lips. He reached behind his head and brought my right hand down from its position, intertwining our fingers so we were ballroom dancing. I scoffed and ducked my head to stop him from seeing the blush on my cheeks. How many times had I done tonight? "No Kurt, you _are beautiful!_ This sounds so damn cliché, but I just feel so...complete and full. With you here, I feel like I need nothing more from the world, like it has given me all I need for a life time, that this is enough for me. And it is, it is enough for me. I'm the luckiest man alive right now Kurt and all I'm asking of you is your heart, in exchange for mine" more tears fell down my cheeks; he leaned in again and kissed the tears away. I couldn't help myself anymore. I practically landed on him, I grabbed his face and kissed him with such a force that we nearly fell on the candle that was almost completely burned down. He kissed back, that fiery ache of heat in my belly igniting and spreading throughout my body. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth eagerly, begging for more.

Sparks flew around us and stars became supernovas above us, somewhere far away. We continued kissing until our lungs were burning fiercely from the lack of oxygen. I broke the kiss and smiled a smile full of teeth, out faces glimmering in the moonlight. I saw his beanie was hanging off the back of his head now, making me chuckle out of the pure love I felt for this man. I gripped the sides and pulled it back so it was back on his head, tucking a few stray curls under his hat that was bursting at the seams (literally), with curls, bouncing about in every direction.

"We should get home, it's getting late" I said, glancing down at my watch and sighing at the thought of leaving this perfect moment, but it was 10 o'clock already. Wait? How had it got that late?

The music was still playing in the car and Blaine pouted adorably.

"Well, I think we can stay for just a little while longer" Blaine answered, winking and catching my lips in a chaste kiss to seal the deal. My laughter rang through the night air as I continued swaying with him, singing along and loving.

* * *

"Dad! We're back!" I shouted as me and Blaine stumbled back through the door, hands firmly clasped together. There was no answer so we walked in to the living room to a sight I should have thought was weird but wasn't in the slightest.

Carole was curled in to dad's side on the couch and he had his arms wrapped around her hips, both past asleep. I put my hand over my heart and awed, releasing Blaine's hand reluctantly and making my way over to the sleeping pair. I leaned down and kissed both of their foreheads before whispering goodnight.

I made my way back over to Blaine who had hearts in his eyes and pecked him lightly on the lips before whispering come on to him and reattaching our hands and pulling him towards the staircase.

We entered my room together and I pulled back the covers on my bed, retrieving my pyjamas and turning around.

"I'm just going to change in the bathroom, feel free to change whilst I'm gone" I said, pecking him on the cheek before turning towards the bathroom.

I did my nightly routine, got changed and walked back in to the room to see Blaine perched on the edge of the bed, waiting for my return, his back facing me.

I sneaked up behind him and wound my arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck, his soft curls tickling the end of my nose and my cheeks.

"Lie with me?" I asked him, leaning to whisper in his ear. I felt him shiver in my arms, making a sense of pride run through me. He nodded so I retreated, pulling down the comforter and crawling on to the mattress, patting the spot beside me, gesturing him to join me. He pulled himself under the covers so we were face to face.

I locked our lips and hummed in contentment before pulling back and snuggling into the crook of his neck, him pecking the top of my head.

"Goodnight sweetheart" he whisper softly and I smiled happily at the gesture.

"Goodnight honey" I answered, just as softly, planting a kiss to his collarbone before drifting into a blissful sleep.

**A/N: Thanks again to you all! Review? They actually make me squeal, my family have started complaining! **


	12. A New Token Of My Love

**Chapter notes: Here is another Hudmel holiday chapter. This is the last one I'm afraid because I need to move on to something else with this. I hope you enjoy it as always and please review. I would love to know what you think of my work and I will update as soon as I can. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but school is pretty annoying and I am trying to update all my other fan fictions at the same time! Enjoy. **

"Here you go Kurtie!" Finn said enthusiastically, passing the weirdly shaped parcel in my direction. My heart warmed a his effort to wrap it properly; there were rips in the paper all over but I didn't mind, Finn wasn't the best present wrapper in the world, but it is the thought that counts right?

I chuckled at the mysterious shape of the package as Blaine squeezed my thigh happily, also laughing quietly. It was okay to laugh because I knew Finn wouldn't be offended, and he knew that he wasn't the best at making things look elegant; that used to be Rachel's job, but now Finn had to try and make the best effort he could by himself.

"I know it looks a skew whiff, but hopefully you will like it; and I'm sure Blaine won't mind either!" he said, winking over too us. My face morphed with horror.

He hadn't, had he? Bearing in mind this is Finn we're talking about, he may well have done! My brain froze and Blaine squeezed my thigh again gently, everyone looking at me expectantly.

My mind was trying to decide whether to open it now or later. Suffer the embarrassment here in front of my family and my boyfriend, or hurt Finn's feeling by opening it later.

I sighed, not wanting to hurt Finn's feelings and peeled off the edge of the star wars wrapping paper. I closed my eyes briefly, praying to a god that I didn't believe in that I was over thinking this and it would be an innocent gift.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I opened it to reveal an envelope; and I felt Blaine physically relax beside me, letting out a small chuckle at the both of us. Finn had a confused look on his face watching the two of us breathe sighs of relief. But his face turned an unhealthy shade of white as he realised what he had said sounded like.

All three of us burst in to fits of laughter, Dad and Carole looking at each other like the other had the answer but both shrugged and shook their heads at us fondly from the corner.

"What are they laughing at?" Dad asked Carole, who just made her hands in to an 'I don't know' expression and started laughing herself. I can't believe I thought Finn had done that; but then thinking about it that actually sounds like something Finn would do on purpose; just to embarrass me and Blaine in front of my parents.

During laughing so much, I hadn't noticed what the envelope was for. I gasped as I saw the symbol in the top corner, gaping at Finn who just shrugged and looked sheepishly towards me. Blaine saw it too and laughed unbelievingly.

"Well, you always say you want to do something new so..." Finn didn't finish the sentence because he suddenly had his arms full of me who had pounced on him, tears prickling the corners of my eyes. I squeezed Finn the hardest he could muster; making Finn cough and splutter.

"Kurt...can't...breathe here..." he coughed fakley, staying stiff in my arms, hoping that might make him let go. Blaine just put his hand over his heart whispering 'brotherly love' and laughing at his boyfriends antics.

Wow. Boyfriend. He hadn't thought it would feel this good before. Being Kurt's boyfriend made him feel...complete. Like that bit of his heart that had been torn away years ago had finally been replaced and he felt the most loved he had in all his life. He gasped at me as I pulled away from Finn. Tears glistened on my cheeks and they were flushed bright red, making my eyes stand out; the blue and green orbs swirling like the ocean smiling up at him. He couldn't help but return the smile; my happiness seemed contagious.

I plonked down next to Blaine on the sofa again, pecking him softly on the cheek before interlocking our fingers again tightly, not caring about the PDA in front of my family, knowing how much they adored Blaine already, and wouldn't dislike him if he was my boyfriend.

I turned the envelope over and peeled it open, revealing two tickets. I squealed as I saw what they were for. There were two; and they were plane tickets.

The letter said:

_Dear Mr Hummel,_

_Here is your booking confirmation for your first class flights for two persons named Mr Kurt Hummel and Mr Blaine Anderson for the flight on the 10__th__ of January at 4:20 am on the second lane aeroplane to Paris, France._

I stopped reading there and hugged Blaine close to my chest, kissing his shoulder before pulling back and kissing him square on the lips, smiling as I did, getting a wolf whistle from Finn and aawws from dad and Carole. I pulled back and turned round to Finn.

"Thank you so much Finn. This is so amazing! I've always wanted to go to Paris!" I squealed and Finn laughed at my excitement. Blaine was just as excited as me as he continuously bouncing up and down in his seat and squealing occasionally. I giggled at him and kissed his cheek lightly, placing the envelope on the coffee table before linking our fingers together tightly.

"This next one is for...Blaine" Finn announced reading the label proudly. Blaine looked shocked and I squeezed his thigh gently, making him make eye contact with me. I just smiled fondly at my parents' kindness and inside my heart was bursting for this man.

"M-m-me?" he asked, stuttering as he talked; obviously shocked by the fact that dad and Carole had gone to the trouble to get him a gift.

"Of course sweetheart, it would be cruel not to get you anything and have to watch everyone else open theirs. Open it honey" Carole said sweetly to Blaine and I swore I could see the beginnings of tears in his eyes. He sheepishly reached out and took the box but I can see he was so excited to open his package. I leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly, squeezing his thigh again.

"Open it" I whispered in his ear. A giant smile spread across his face as he began to slowly tear away the paper, obviously savouring every second of this; and that made me wonder, doesn't he usually get presents? I would have to ask him about that later, I didn't want to ruin this lovely moment.

He slid the box out of the red wrapping paper, placing it delicately on the coffee table. The box was from the local shop down the road and I smiled as I knew what the contents would be. Sure enough, I was right.

A bowtie, but not just any bowtie; a Christmas bowtie.

Blaine gasped as he saw it, his eyes wide as he stroked a delicate finger over the patterns and tears appeared in his eyes. A dazzling smile spread across his face and he stood up, releasing my hand and walking over to where Dad and Carole were sitting, leaning down to hug them both, smiling as he did. And I knew in that moment, he belonged in this family. He walked to Finn and hugged him tightly, whispering thank you over and over again as he did.

Finally he came over to me and kissed me on the lips before embracing me tightly. I wasn't sure why, seen as I had bought him my own present and had nothing to do with this one, but I squeezed him tight to my chest anyway, feeling as though he needed it.

He pulled back and wiped a tear from his cheek quickly, a radiant smile lighting up the whole room and making everyone smile back at him.

"Thank you so so much, all of you...this is just...wow, thank you! I can't even remember the last time someone bought me a bowtie! I haven't worn one in years but I have just been waiting for the chance to for ages, just...thank you!" he said, glancing around the room and smiling at everyone individually, finally landing on me and kissing me on the nose. I didn't care about displaying affection towards this man in front of my family, I knew we were accepted here and this was our safe place.

Blaine reached under the sofa and pulled out a small package and handed it to me. I smiled and read the label.

_To my dearest Kurt,_

_I hope you will like this token to show you how much I love you. I can never tell you how much I do simply because I cannot put it in to words._

_I love you so much and Merry Christmas._

_All my love,_

_Your Blaine xxx _

I smiled warmly and placed my hand on his cheek, him leaning in to the touch automatically and gesturing for me to open the gift.

It was wrapped so delicately that I didn't want to open it but I pulled the ribbon, making it undo gracefully and fall to the sides. I slowly ripped the corners and pulled off the paper, revealing a small box with a brand name I didn't recognise. I lifted the lid and gasped at what I saw, and at how truly perfect my boyfriend was.

Inside the box was a photograph frame, encrusted with diamonds and swirly patterns around the edges, shining and sparkling in the morning light. Inside the photo frame was the picture of me and Blaine I had taken the week before, the one I had taken when I had told him I loved him, the best memory of the year. I didn't care about the fact he must have taken my phone to get the picture, all I cared about then was that man beside me and how much I loved him.

I cupped his cheeks and kissed him square on the lips, not caring about anyone else but him in that moment; it was just us. We kissed for about a while longer before he pulled back and smiled a teary smile. Carole had her hand over her heart as she awed at us and dad just had a proud smile on his face.

"Thank you so much Sweetheart, this is so amazing!" I gaped at Blaine and he smiled sheepishly, embarrassed by the intimacy of the moment in front of my family. He just nodded for a second and his smile turned in to a full one.

"You deserve it Kurt, every piece of it. And I don't deserve you; but by some miracle I have you in my arms and I wouldn't want it any other way" Blaine whispered gently, making tears fall down Carole's cheeks and I heard a sniffle from the corner. I turned to look at her and smile, lifting the frame out of the box and pulling the stand out from underneath it, placing it on the coffee table before reaching under my side of the chair for Blaine's gift.

I pulled out a long, rectangular book shape, wrapped the best I could manage, taking extra care with Blaine's gift. I handed it to him proudly; knowing how much he would love my present already.

He accepted it with a wide smile and pecked me on the cheek. I bit my lip in anticipation as he peeled away the wrapping paper at a ridiculously slow pace; obviously trying his best not to rip it, and the thought that he was taking that much care made me smile. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as I could see he so desperately wanted to find out what the contents were but he didn't want to ruin my work and he wanted to make it last as long as he possibly could; I could see that glint in his eye.

He lifted off the paper (that was somehow still intact and I was now able to use again) and revealed a leather book. He gasped as he saw it, his eyes lighting up in the best way and a smile spreading across his face in surprise. He ran his hands over the name in the bottom corner that was imprinted in gold letters, making it his.

_Blaine Anderson._

He smiled tearily and engulfed me in a hug that made all the air in my lungs puff in to the air and my body squeezed so tight I swear it would break. The hug was at a slightly awkward angle which hurt his back slightly and his neck strained to hook his chin over Blaine's shoulder, but in this moment; he really didn't care in the slightest.

They pulled back and Blaine looked down to his lap and stroked his calloused fingertips over the leather in awe, like he was trying to trace and remember every dent in the fabric, every bump that he came across. He opened it and his smile only grew as he saw what was inside.

"It's a portfolio. You know, to keep all your songs and music in, because you know that I will not have any excuse for you to not take that record deal, and when you do, you're going to need a place to store everything so...here you go!" he finished, gesturing to the book lying open on Blaine's lap and smiling. Blaine was still staring in awe at his gift when Carole broke the silence. She stood up and wiped her eyes of the tears that had fallen during our conversations', probably too personal for an audience and we probably sounded _incredibly _cheesy with our little speeches, but I knew they didn't really care, and that warmed my heart.

"Well...I'd better go start the turkey before you boys make me cry anymore!" she said, kissing my forehead before walking back through the archway to the kitchen. Blaine was looking through all the songs I had already printed off for him; I had even brought him a stack of manuscript and a stack of special, thick paper to keep his music and lyrics on which were back in my bedroom in New York, just waiting for Blaine's imagination to spill all over the pages.

Dad got up and patted me on the shoulder before excusing himself, looking to Finn incredulously that he was still sitting there and making me laugh at how oblivious Finn was before the light bulb illuminated and he followed dad out of the room.

I laughed as I turned to see Blaine still tracing the portfolio like it was the most sacred thing ever made and wound my arms around his waist from behind, sighing contently as I rested my chin on his shoulder. He hummed and leaned into my touch as I kissed his temple softly, running my hands up and down his chest; loving the way the taught muscles of his stomach moved and rippled under my light touch. I shouldn't really be thinking about these thoughts right now, but I couldn't help but let them in, the thoughts too appealing to just let them disappear.

Thought of my peppering feather like kisses all over Blaine's body; touching skin I had never seen before; being able to love him and have that connection with him I had never been allowed before.

I wanted all of that and more with this man.

"Thank you so much Kurt. I love it so much, and I love you" Blaine whispered softly, as if he said it too loud then someone would hear him and laugh at him. I only smiled and kissing his curls; not caring if he felt it or not. It was the gesture that counted.

Just a small token of love and a reminder that he was there, and would be for as long as Blaine would have him; forever.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but i felt i needed to get something up. Has it really been 8 days! I didnt even realise until CrazyMegaMind pointed it out( thankyou for that by the way! It means so much that you like it). So yeah, this chapter is for you CrazyMegaMind, cause you are just beyond coolness and awsomeness!**

**Love Hollyx**


	13. A New Drama

**Chapter Notes: Umm...Sorry? You have no idea how sorry I am that I haven't updated for how long? 3 weeks? I'm really sorry. Writer's block sucks!**

**Anyway, on with the chapter. **

**Lots of drama here, just to let you know! Please don't hate me? Everything will work out, I promise!**

**Enjoy? :P**

There is only one thing I hate about going back to Ohio; it means you will have to say goodbye.

Even though I have done it before, it gets harder and harder every time I have to leave my family behind and go back to New York; the supposed city of dreams. But really, it feels as though I would much rather just be surrounded by people who love me than in a big city where no one knows who you are, because even if you see them twice in the same day, they won't regard who you are because there are too many others making their way to places and it is guaranteed that there is at least one person who looks exactly like you anyway.

You aren't completely unique there.

Of course I am grateful for New York; it brought me Blaine. But that seems to be the only solid thing I have gotten out of it. I doubt myself a lot. I doubt that I made the right choice moving there.

But then I remember Blaine, and I regret nothing.

Without New York, I would have to say goodbye to my family alone and not have anyone there to comfort me on the ride home that would usually be so lonely. Music just wasn't the best company.

"Kurt honey, you really need to get going" Carole said whilst hugging me as tightly as she could manage, Blaine being engulfed in a bear hug from Finn on the other side of the room. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I squeezed her tighter, not wanting to let go of this woman who had become my mom. I shook my head and Carole chuckled.

"Finn...can't...breathe..." Blaine choked from the corner where a tear was slowly rolling down Finn's cheek, swiftly being brushed away as quickly as it had fallen. Finn pulled back as I let go of Carole, moving to embrace dad whilst Carole hugged Blaine.

We had all shed a tear by the time me and Blaine were at the door, bags in our hands, ready for the ride. Blaine squeezed my hand tightly as we unlocked the door, tears rolling down my cheeks. I always found saying bye to my family the hardest thing ever; except when I have to leave Blaine.

"Kurt we need to go honey." Blaine said, chuckling slightly as I embraced Dad for the 5th time, promising to call as soon as we got back to New York as I did.

"Bye everyone!" I said as me and Blaine walked out the door hand in hand, only to be followed outside by them all anyway. Blaine kissed my cheek before taking my suitcase and putting it in the boot. I climbed in to the driver's seat, Blaine following closely behind, shouting goodbye as he did so. He took my hand over the console and brought it to his lips before leaning over and kissing my tears away before planting a peck to my lips. I smiled and turned to wave at my small family before turning the key and pulling out of the driveway, still waving out of my window, Blaine doing the same.

When we turned the corner at the end of the road, Blaine stopped waving and turned to me, a sympathetic look on his face. He placed his hand on top of mine, both resting on the gear-stick.

"I know how hard that is for you Kurt, to say goodbye to them."

I turned my head swiftly to glance at him, his hazel eyes shining with sympathy.

"Yeah, it's the hardest part" I admitted, looking down to my lap sadly.

"I'll always be here you know. I don't really know exactly how hard it is to leave your family because they never really cared...but I know how hard it is to be apart from you and I'm guessing that is kind of similar right?"

I nodded gently, looking in his eyes as we came up to a red light. I leaned over and pecked him gently on the lips before answering.

"Yeah, it is like that, only being apart from you is ten times worse. I really miss them, like all the time, but I feel like I should have gotten used to it by now instead of still crying over it like this every time I have to leave them. I just wish they were closer you know?"

Blaine nodded and kissed my knuckles gently.

"Come on, let's put some music on, lighten the mood a little" he suggested, wiping the tears from my cheeks with the pad of his thumb before pressing the on button of my car radio.

"There has been a report of a tragic car accident in New York today" the radio said, making me turn the radio up and unconsciously lean closer to try and hear better "Located on the corner of 34th Avenue, it had not been confirmed whether anyone had been harmed tragically but both women are on their way to the hospital now, their names have not been yet confirmed. The building had been harmed and will be in desperate need of great restoration."

I froze. "_The corner of 34__th__ Avenue" _

The words rang in my ears as I pulled in to the lay-by, my eyes wide and my mouth gaping in shock of the news.

That was the coffee shop.

Our coffee shop.

Our dreams together; and now this had happened.

"Kurt-"Blaine began, but I choked up immediately, what were we going to do? He leaned over and pulled me in to his arms, rubbing my back soothingly as I continued to cry in to his shoulder, staining his reindeer sweater with my salty tears. Blaine continued to whisper sweet nothing in to my ears as I broke down.

"It's going to be okay honey. Shh, shh I've got you. I love you okay? Nothing will change that" Blaine whispered, just making me cry even more from the gentleness of Blaine's touch.

My sobs eventually subsided in to hiccups and dry eyes as I pulled back and looked Blaine in the eye. The look of pure love in his eyes shocked me. I leaned forward and pressed our lips together softly, just needing to feel that something would be okay again.

"We will make everything okay Kurt, everything will be okay in the end, you will see" Blaine told me softly, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. He planted one last kiss to the corner of my mouth before letting go of my hand and reaching for the door handle, opening the door and stepping out, his shoulders hunching from the cold and hopping on his feet. He made his way around the front of the car and to my door, opening it and leaning over to undo my belt.

"Come on, I'll drive the rest of the way, you need to get some rest after all that crying" I was about to protest but he slid his hands under my knees and wound his arm around my back before hoisting me up, carrying me bridal style to the other side of the car effortlessly. I giggled and kissed his neck gently as he carried me around the front, rubbing our noses together, forgetting about the world as we went.

He placed me back in the passenger side and buckled me up, pressing a lingering kiss to my lips before closing the door and hopping in the other side.

The rest of the car ride back was uneventful, checking the radio every so often for updates on the crash but none ever came. All I wanted to know was who was hurt, what if it was someone I knew? I would be forever guilty. Two women? What if it was Quinn and Rachel, or Brittany and Santana?

No, it couldn't be, I would have been called by now right?

I fell asleep soon after that, the thoughts of what could have happened filling my head.

I was woken by the sound of sirens and flashing lights bursting through my eyelids. I cracked open an eyelid to see Blaine by my side, looking out of the windshield with wide eyes.

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned his head to look at me, tears in his eyes. He shook his head and turned his gaze back to the windshield, and what I saw made me gasp.

It was carnage.

**A/N: Sorry guys, please don't hate me, but I craved some drama!**

**Reviews are always much appreciated and they urge me to keep on writing!**


End file.
